Dark Descent
by TheatreJunkieJess
Summary: "I mean it Lex, There's a part of me that hates you." "And the other part?" The story of Lex's first love and his internal struggle to resist his dark descent. A story of love, passion, darkness, and a search for redemption. Inspired by his quote: "I've only loved two women in my life. One died and the other betrayed me."
1. Part 1: Encounter

Lex's leather coat trailed behind him as he made his way to his porsche. His pace was quick and his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. His mouth was set in a grim line as he sat in the driver's seat and slammed the car door.

He jerked the keys into the ignition and it roared to life. He screeched out of the parking lot, speeding down the highway on his way back to Smallville.

The two hour drive did nothing to calm the rage burning in his chest. His cold eyes were livid as they focused on the road.

"Twenty-five hundred fucking workers..."

He muttered to himself. Lex was was born into the cut-throat world of billion dollar businesses, but he wanted to make a difference. He didn't want to be viewed as the ruthless, vastly despised corporate man that his father was. He had a plan that would both increase production and ensure the jobs for the workers of his plant...Unfortunately his father had not seen eye to eye with him and had fired Lex's men from right under him.

At last, Lex screeched into a parking spot and made his way into the Talon, a coffee shop that he often occupied to distract himself from the constant stress of his day to day life.

Lex stalked through the doors and made his way to the lounge chairs. He sat down and placed his hand over his forehead, trying to make sense of this most recent betrayal.

"Hey Lex, you look upset."

Lex picked his head up to see his friend Clark standing there with his ever present kind but rather vacant expression and two cups of coffee in his hands. One of which he handed to Lex.

Lex forced a smile. Clark was like a little brother to him. He had a great deal of affection for this boy who always beamed with his heart of gold.

"You would be correct Clark. My father was, of course, the one behind the loss of all of those jobs. The wretched bastard."

"I'm really sorry. I know how hard you've been working on your plans to make the plant a better place. I can't believe anyone would do such an awful thing just to spite their own son."

Lex smirked. Clark knew nothing about the world. He was a sweet, simple farm boy. The exact opposite of himself. He wanted to protect his young friend's innocence.

"You're good Clark, never change."

Clark flashed his goofy grin.

"Hi Lex!"

Lex raised a brow, "Lana, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be cheerleading at the school game tonight, Or did the quarterback trip up again and rustle your pompoms with his idiocy?"

Lana was a beautiful, kind, good girl, as well as the object of Clark's desire. Lex was always trying to push the two together, but Clark was painfully shy. He took it upon himself to bash her unworthy boyfriend whenever he had the chance.

Lana smirked, "Funny man Lex Luthor, but no. Actually I quit cheerleading. I figured I needed to do something new with my life, I want to make some memorable experiences that don't center around...getting my pom poms ruffled, as you put it."

Lex grinned, "Do those experiences include leaving your boyfriend?"

Lana sighed, "You really are awful when it comes to Whitney, he isn't all bad."

Lex glanced at Clark, "He's no hero either though. One guy throws footballs, the other saves maniacs speeding off bridges in their porsche."

Lana giggled, "Clark and I are just friends, sorry to rain on your parade. I know you want your two good friends to date but it isn't like that, is it Clark?"

Clark turned bright red. "Of course Lana. I mean of course not."

Lex stifled a laugh behind his coffee.

"Ah to be young and naive."

Lana and Clark both rolled their eyes.

"Lex Luthor, well if it isn't a ghost from the past."

Lex turned to see a woman standing behind him, she met his shocked expression with a playful glare.

"Lyla...What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too."

Lex raised his eyebrows. For once, his quick wit failed him and he simply stared.

Lyla smiled then, and looked over at Lana and Clark.

"Do you mind if I join you? Lex is an old...friend."

Lana smiled sweetly, "Not at all! I'm Lana, this is Clark."

"Lyla, pleasure to meet you both."

She turned her attention back to Lex, who was now eyeing her suspiciously. She grinned. "You look as bitter and angry as ever Lex."

He scoffed, "Yes well, when you live in my world you find that joy is fleeting. You would know that if you weren't such a damned romantic."

Lyla pursed her full lips.

"I'd rather be a romantic."

Lex smirked, "I know."

She laughed.

Her laugh stirred something in Lex

"Tell me, what brings you here?"

"Well I wanted to take a break after finishing my English Literature degree and see the countryside….and I may be here to see you and inquire on behalf of the school about a donation to the art program."

Lex scoffed, "There's no need for an excuse to see me Lyla."

Lyla licked her lips, "Don't flatter yourself Luthor. I'm here on business."

He nodded, "But of course. Where are you staying?"

"With a friend of mine just down the road. I'm here for the summer."

Lex gave her a long, searching look.

"We should meet tomorrow over coffee and discuss things when I'm not this drained. It's been...an extremely eventful day."

Lyla nodded, "I think that's a great idea. I'll give you my number and you can call me tomorrow after ten with a time, hand me your phone."

She reached out her hand and Lex gazed at her delicate fingers.

"Is it the same number you've always had?"

Lyla paused. "Yes."

Lex nodded, "Then I don't need it."

Lyla's eyes lit up with surprise. She smiled a little sadly.

"You kept it? After all these years?"

"Of course not. I deleted it long ago." His voice was level. Lyla titled her head curiously.

"Then how…"

"I never forgot it."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence between them. Lyla was the first to break the intense connection between them. She glanced over at Clark and Lana who were watching the whole exchange. Lyla smiled a little shyly.

"I should go home, I only popped in because I saw the porsche outside and assumed in this small town it had to be yours Lex. Lana, Clark, it was nice meeting you both, perhaps we can get to know each other better while I'm here. It would be nice to make some friends in a strange town."

Clark was gazing at Lyla with that boyish grin spread across his face. She was beautiful, like Lana.

Lana smiled sweetly, "We would love that! It's so nice to meet one of Lex's friends! He's always so cold and to himself."

She shot Lex a playful look but Lex was still staring at Lyla, not breaking his attention from her. Lyla sighed.

"That sounds like Lex. Cold and basking in his solitude."

She smirked and Lex stood up.

"I'll walk you to your car."

Lyla shrugged. "I don't need you to do that."

He stood there, towering over her. She looked up at him with a challenge sparkling in her dark eyes.

Then she wrapped her arms around him. Lex was taken aback, but after a moment he returned the embrace. She felt soft and warm against him. He closed his eyes, her scent was tantalizing. In his mind he could see his mouth closing on hers, could taste her on his tongue, he could see her in his bed, laying in his arms, a dreamy drowsy smile softly touching her lips.

"I have to get going, goodnight."

He snapped out of the spell and stepped back abruptly.

"I'm going to walk you to your car, let's go." There was no room for argument in his statement.

Lyla hesitated but she flashed him a quick smile and started towards the exit, Lex opened the door for them and they walked out into the night. He followed her in silence to her car.

"It really is so good to see you Lex."

He smirked.

"I told you, I would always be here when you wanted me. I just assumed it wouldn't have taken years."

"I assumed it would never be again."

Her quick response bit him. He knew he deserved it, but it bothered him.

"I don't believe you."

Lyla leaned in, her lips dangerously close to his. He could almost taste her cool minty mouth. She whispered,

"I mean it Lex. There's a part of me that hates you."

"And the other part?"

He closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against hers. His heart quickened, he ached with desire. Lyla was the only thing that existed now.

He kissed her deeply, his years of loneliness melted away as he found himself lost in her once again. The only woman he had ever loved.

She pulled away.

"No Lex, you don't get to do that."

Lex grabbed her arm.

"Don't go."

Lyla stared at him a long moment, her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"My old lullaby. I used to dream of the sound of your heart long after you were gone."

Lex wrapped his arms around her, it was so natural to be touching her again. It was as if no time had passed between them.

She remained with her face pressed into his chest.

"...I only did what I thought was best for you. That's the sole reason I didn't come after you. I let you walk away, I gave you your freedom. You know me Lyla, I'm not...made the way other people are, I see in shades of gray, and It seems that makes love a luxury I can't afford."

Lex felt his shirt dampen where her face was nestled into him. He hated himself in this moment, but he had promised long ago to always be honest with her. Lies had ruined them before.

"You know Lex, for such a rich man, you are poor."

Lex pulled her face up to look at her, he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You were supposed to be the one to change that."

She smiled sadly, her dark eyes magnified by tears. She suddenly seemed so young. Then she nodded and pushed away from him, regaining her composure.

"Good night Lex. I'll see you tomorrow."

She got into her car and drove away. He watched the car until the taillights faded into the night.

His eternal loneliness came flooding back. It was a feeling he had lived with since his mother died. His only release had been his shared moments with Lyla. To say he had missed her would be a terrible understatement.

Lex drove back to the mansion and poured himself a generous drink. Tonight would be a sleepless one.

...

A/N:

This story will go back and forth between present day, (which right now takes place sometime around season 1), and Lex's past with Lyla.

Rated M for some language and sexual scenes later on.


	2. Part 2: The Tale of Us

Lyla was the first to arrive to the Tallon. She spotted Clark and Lana with a blond girl, all sitting together going over some notes. Clark noticed her and waved her over.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Lyla! This is Chloe."

Lyla shook the blonde girl's hand.

"So this is the mystery woman from Lex's even more mysterious past."

Immediately Lyla sensed there was something off about Chloe. Her friendly smile didn't meet her overly inquisitive eyes. She had the look of a hungry shark.

Lyla raised an eyebrow.

"Is Lex a mystery to you? You must not be a very good friend to him then."

Chloe smirked.

"Well no, not really. Not like Clark and I guess you."

"I'm hardly a mystery. I came here on business."

Chloe pushed for more information, "Well how do you know Lex?"

Lyla laughed.

"Lex was the love of my life. We meet in college at Met U where we had to share a lab for Biochemistry after his school blew theirs up."

They looked surprised. Clark titled his head,

"I never knew Lex was one for relationships. He always seems so...put off by them."

Lyla smiled.

"I'm younger than Lex, I was a romantic girl with a clean slate and no life experiences. I was still such a child when we met. Then comes Lex, this wild billionaire bad boy who was known for partying hard and going through women. I knew there was more to him than he let on. He wanted something deeper. We became close friends and naturally we fell for eachother."

Chloe laughed.

"How did that ever happen?"

Lyla's smile softened, for a moment a gentle sadness touched her eyes.

"Lex was….the experience of a lifetime. He was a plethora of firsts for me. We became inseparable, so much so that he remained at Met U and took a semester of classic literature with me. He has a brilliant mind for both science and the arts. "

Lana smiled, "It sounds like you still have a lot of affection for him."

Lyla glanced at her and then away again.

"You never forget your first love. He loved me vigorously and unapologetically. There was no question, he was mine and I was his. He crossed boundaries and opened my mind to so many things. We were desperately devoted."

Chloe shook her head, "Wow I can't imagine Lex loving anyone besides Lex. So what happened?"

Clark and Lana shot Chloe dirty looks. She shrugged casually,

"Sorry I can be indelicate."

Lyla waved her hand dismissively.

"Lex is an opportunist, a businessman, a scientist. He's calculative and cunning. I exist between pages of romantic books. We were doomed from the start."

"Well that's a bleak way to look at it."

Lyla spun around to see Lex standing there, his cold eyes unreadable. She shot him her playful glare.

"Of course you're stalking in the shadows behind me, eavesdropping on the tale of us."

Lex smirked.

"I wouldn't want to miss my favorite story now would I?"

Clark watched the flirtatious exchange between them, despite Lex's cool casual demeanor there was something there in the way he couldn't break his gaze from Lyla. Longing perhaps, or maybe regret? It was impossible to tell.

Lyla licked her lips,

"Funny, for your favorite story, you closed the book before we reached the conclusion….or even the resolution."

Lex pulled over a chair and set down next to her.

"I think your version has been somewhat damaged."

"Then how does your version go?"

"It doesn't matter now."

There was an awkward silence as the intensity between the two past lovers grew overbearing.

Clark cleared his throat, "I forgot I have to go to the library to work on that paper, Lana didn't you and Chloe need to go too?"

Lana sighed, "Yes, thank you for reminding me! We'll see you around Lex, Lyla."

Lyla turned her attention from Lex and smiled sweetly at them as they left.

When they were gone, Lex leaned into her and lowered his voice,

"As I recall it, I was doing everything in my power to ensure you would have the best life I could give you."

"By nearly killing yourself and not changing your views, forcing me to leave you."

"I'd rather let you walk away than continue to hurt you. My research wasn't going to end, my projects are all I have to make a difference."

Lyla brushed her hand over his.

"Thank you Lex for breaking my heart, It truly enlightened me."

Lex threw his hands up in defeat.

"I told you to accept the way things were, I told you to bear with me. I was so close."

"Lex you were conducting experiments that were unethical. I agree they were interesting but you were putting yourself and others at risk. I understand the lure of science and the thirst for knowledge, but the further you delved into your research, the more dangerous it became. You were putting your life on the line for your work. You want to save the world at your own expense. I had to draw the line "

"I know."

He reached out and touched her face, she pulled away from him. He dropped his hand onto the table between them.

"You lied to me. You weren't the one who had to watch the person they love deteriorating at their own hand. I was terrified of losing you Lex. I loved you so much..."

He gave her a long searching look.

"Go out with me tonight."

"Lex...no."

"You came back to me for a reason. Let me remind you why."

"I came back because I knew you wouldn't refuse me when I asked you for a donation for the college. I didn't come back to you for another all consuming affair."

"Then what about a stable partnership?"

Lyla laughed.

"You aren't capable of stability. You thrive on the chase and living in the moment."

"I thrive with you by my side."

She paused. He reached out to touch her again,picking up her hand with his, this time she didn't pull away.

"Lyla..."

"The answer is no, Lex. Let's put this aside and go over the paperwork for the college.

Lex glared at her.

"I'm a busy man Lyla, you've taken up all the spare time I have for one day."

He stood up and left the coffee shop.


	3. LxT:The meeting

A/N: "Lex Then" as you see in the chapter title, refers to the past. This takes place when Lex was in college

…..

Lex left the chemistry class, still wearing his white lab coat. He needed some fresh air, the chemical spill from the student behind him was starting to make him nauseous. He had finished his lab early anyway, there was no need to remain there, watching the others handle the beakers with clumsy hands.

He walked to the stair rail and gazed over it, the campus grounds were beautiful, his current view overlooked a pond below where ducks swam about. It was more peaceful than his previous college.

"Hi bench partner."

He glanced behind him and noticed the small dark haired girl that had been working next to him in class. They had exchanged quick smiles but hadn't had the chance to officially meet as lab had started quite literally with a boom.

"I'm Lex, and you are?"

"Getting a splitting headache from that idiot who spilled sulfuric acid all over his table."

Lex laughed.

"I wonder how someone that uncoordinated ever made it all the way to biochemistry."

"He probably went the same route I did and cheated."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm joking."

Lex smirked. She intrigued him.

"Anyway, my name is Lyla."

Lex eyed her over. He wasn't subtle in the way he gazed over her body, even wearing the lab coat he could see the curves of her slight build.

"Well Lyla, would you like to get out of here and get some coffee or...perhaps tylenol?"

Lyla giggled.

"That sounds nice."

They found a quiet bench outside that sat overlooking the pond. Lex handed her the tylenol, taking two for himself. They sipped their drinks as they watched one of the students feed the ducks.

"So Lyla what are you here to study?"

"Classic literature, I'm a hopeless romantic."

"With a major like that I would assume so. Why are you taking chemistry classes then? There's nothing romantic about the way chemicals react...although the feeling of romance itself is only your brain chemistry kicking into overdrive and flooding you with a rush of endorphins. So technically you're in the perfect class to understand romance, or at least the part of it that's true."

Lyla's lips curved into a sweet smile.

"Are you always this bitter?"

"When it comes to romance I'm a realist."

Lyla nodded, "How tragic for you."

Her comment caught him off guard. He felt the need to make her understand. She was idealistic, she wouldn't survive in this world with those sparkling eyes glazed over in dreams…

"The only tragedy is loving someone and then losing them. They die or they betray you. I don't see the appeal in that."

"It sounds like you need new experiences in your life. Maybe you should take a poetry class."

Lex's cold blue eyes locked onto her. She smiled a little shyly but held his gaze with gentle determination.

Lex lowered his voice to ensure he held her undivided attention. Without realizing it she leaned into him as he spoke.

"And when I feel, fair creature of an hour,

That I shall never look upon thee more,

Never have relish in the faery power

Of unreflecting love;–then on the shore

Of the wide world I stand alone, and think

Till love and fame to nothingness do sink."

Lyla closed her eyes, breaking their connection. His words stirred her.

"John Keats, one of my many long dead poet loves."

Lex was pleased. "I've always had an appreciation for poetry and literature. I'm working towards a doctorate in biomedical science because I want to change the world, not make it more beautiful, as a poet would, but to find a way to prolong the short lives we are given. I feel that with all of the technology we have, we should be be able to eliminate disease and illness. I'm going to find a way to do this."

"That is quite the ambition. It's admirable."

She smiled sincerely at him, not thinking he was mad for such a seemingly impossible statement.

"I took chemistry because I love science. I want to learn as much as I can, but I'm majoring in literature because I want to feed my soul as well as my mind. I would like to make the world a more beautiful place, as a poet would."

"I'd like to continue to get to know you. This could be the beginning of a great partnership. I'll cure the world of sickness and you'll give people a reason to enjoy their prolonged lives."

"I write stories like this all the time. Tell me the truth, who are you really? Did you walk out of one of my stories?"

Lex laughed almost nervously. She had surprised him again.

"That depends, do you write about tortured souls enduring hell in search of redemption?"

"Those are my favorite characters to write for."

"Why?"

"They deserve a happy ending more than the hero. I like to give them that redemption they seek. I find that many of them aren't evil, they just need a hand to show them the way. Life is lonely without strong relationships, which is why in literature the villain of the story ended up there because he was isolated or abandoned."

Lyla sipped her coffee, peering at him from behind her cup with child-like excitement.

Her eyes were too expressive, Lex wondered how someone could wear all of their emotions out in the open like that. He was taught to be in control, he was taught to gain the upperhand in all situations. Everything was a battle for power. Yet in this moment he just wanted to look at the beautiful girl sipping coffee next to him and talk about their dreams. It was refreshing to talk to someone like her. He had never met someone this empathetic and genuine. He knew she was too good to be around him. Everyone he cared about ended up hurt.

"You probably shouldn't give me your hand. Some people are best left in the shadows."

Lyla set her coffee down and flashed him a playful smile. She reached her hand out to him.

"I'm the writer of my own story, I don't need you to tell me how it should go."

Lex paused, he gazed at her hand, the long delicate fingers, the soft pale skin. He wanted nothing more than to take that hand, this hand of a stranger who seemed to know him better than any so-called friends he'd wasted time with. What was he doing? He knew the lines to say, he knew how to play the game, he had been with countless women, but this one...This one he wanted in a different way.

Lex took her hand and clasped it in his. She smiled brilliantly. He felt dizzy, perhaps the fumes from lab were still swimming in his head. His cool blue eyes betrayed nothing, yet his heart began to race. This was dangerous, this was uncharted territory.


	4. LxT: Intoxicating music

_A_ _/N: THEN part 2._

… _._

Lex was leaving the lecture hall, after giving a presentation on LuthorCorp. Lionel was supposed to be the guest speaker, but of course his father was called away to attend to more pressing matters...like covering up whatever his latest secret scandal was. Lex scoffed. This left Lex in charge and as such he was forced to speak in Lionel's absence. He found it a little strange to be a guest speaker for his own school but he had a lot of experience even at his young age and talking in front of people came naturally to him.

The interesting aspect was that even though Lex excelled when it came to business, with his magnetic charisma and calculative way of thinking, he found it draining. He would rather be in the lab not speaking to anyone. At least when he was dealing with viruses he knew they were dangerous, people always played games.

He quickly changed from his formal attire into his lab coat and some jeans. Things were going to get messy today as he had cadaver lab next period and they were performing a dissection. Lex didn't mind the dead bodies, he found it fascinating to study the internal structures of humans, however the smell was always unpleasant. He smirked at the memory of some of his classmates turning pale the last time they'd performed the dissection. Lex had no doubt he would once again be the one handling the scalpel.

He glanced up to see Lyla rushing around in a state of panic, her face buried in her phone without regard to where she was going. He jogged over to catch up with her but before he had the chance to announce himself she collided into him. He caught her before she could join her notebooks scattering to the ground. She looked completely frazzled. His mouth tugged upward in amusement.

"Oh hi Lex, sorry about that."

"Is everything all right Lyla?"

"Not exactly. They closed the school library early today and I didn't get the chance to finish our post lab! The site is locked to outside computers so I can't even do it now!"

Lex shoved his hands inside his lab coat.

"Hmm that's quite the predicament, the post labs are worth thirty percent of our grade."

"Geez thanks. I can't believe this, of all days to close early. There goes my GPA! There goes my scholarship."

Lex laughed,

"Or you can come over and use my laptop."

Lyla froze in the midst of her crisis.

"What? The site works on your laptop? How?"

Lex scoffed.

"Of course it does, it cost a small fortune. There's nothing I can't access."

"Oh Thank you Lex!"

"I'm free after next period, I'll take you then."

Lyla jumped up and grabbed him in a tight hug. He was taken aback by her outburst of affection.

"You are my hero Lex!"

Lex raised an eyebrow,

"Well we can't orchestrate our plan to better the world if you fail your classes, I assure you, I'm doing this for selfish reasons."

Lyla laughed,

"I'll wait for you at our bench when your class ends."

Lex nodded and turned, making his way to class.

…..

Lex found Lyla waiting for him at the bench where they'd met for coffee. She was nervously chewing on a pencil, or rather the splinter that had once been a pencil, she must have been chewing it the entire time he was in lab. Lex walked up and took the pencil from her mouth, he examined it.

"Do you have any idea how many microbes are crawling all over this pencil you've been ingesting?"

"Ew I wasn't eating it, I was just….you're right, I'm just anxious. I can't believe I waited until the last possible moment and now I'm in this situation."

"Then let's get going, I'll drive."

"I can bring my own car."

"That's up to you, you seem edgy and uncoordinated though, if you wreck I'll have to get you to a hospital, stay there until you have medical clearance, do your chem work for you since you'll be out cold on pain meds, and that sounds like a lot of effort on my part."

Lyla shook her head, "Well if you put it that way, I guess you have a point."

Lex starting walking towards the parking lot. She followed him.

"Wait for me here, I'll bring the car around, I parked sort of far."

"Ok." She smiled sweetly. "Thank you again so much for doing this."

"Don't mention it. I'll be right back."

He walked off into the sea of cars. Lyla stood on the curb and waited. A few minutes later a cherry red lamborghini pulled up with a nameplate that read LX LTHR.

Lex touched a button and the passenger door opened vertically for Lyla, revealing the black and red leather seats. He suppressed a grin, he loved showing off.

She couldn't help but giggle.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Of course not...but it is nice."

"I like my mustang."

Lex gestured for her to get in, "Ok the next time you're irresponsible and need to use my resources we'll take your car."

He watched her closely, a playful gleam teased in his bright eyes. She simply smiled and climbed in, he touched the button again and the door began to lower behind her. He noticed the forming crowd of students that had gathered to admire his luxury sports car. He glanced at the beautiful girl sitting next to him, acting as if she wasn't impressed but her excited eyes gave her away. In this moment he felt like a king.

"You can set the music to anything you like, just type it on the touch screen."

"Hmm I know just the song, no peaking."

He nodded and then peeled out of the parking lot.

"You drive like a maniac."

"Don't worry, I've only been in three accidents, but I was drunk so it's alright."

Lyla turned to face him in shock. He glanced at her then back to the road,

"I'm joking Lyla, you're safe with me."

She nodded, "I found the song!"

"Great."

A pipe organ boomed through the speakers, "The Phantom of the Opera" theme song blasted through the car with clear precise sound, the custom speakers flashed in time with the music.

"I like your taste Lyla. The Phantom of the Opera is one of my favorite plays."

"Mine too, since I was a child. I blame this musical for my unrealistic dreams of romance!"

Lex turned the volume down slightly so he didn't have to yell, but kept it loud enough to keep the feeling of the music pounding through his chest.

"What do those unrealistic dreams consist of?"

"Finding someone with unflinching loyalty, someone passionate, intelligent, ambitious, someone who makes me feel as if I'm something extraordinary, someone kind...That's the way I would want to love too. I'm not sure why it's so difficult to find those qualities."

Lex didn't say anything for a while then at length he asked,

"Could you compromise on the kindness part?"

Lyla laughed. "I'm afraid not."

"A relationship must have compromise, you may have to think about it. I don't think you'll have any issues finding most of those qualities, though... what are your thoughts on hair?"

Lyla reached over and playfully hit his arm.

"You're something else Lex."

He flashed her a bright grin.

"Well your turn, what does a man that has everything want out of life?"

Lex pondered the question.

"I told you some of it, I want to make a difference, I want to leave my mark on this world, leave a piece of me behind so that in a sense I would be immortal. People have a misconstrued idea of me before they even meet me thanks to my father. I'd like to change that."

"And what do you look for in a partner?"

"The same things as you, I think everyone wants someone they can rely on, and that inspires them. It's been my experience though that when you have everything, as you put it, you never get the chance to have that. It's always a game, everyone has ulterior motives, even in friendships."

"I think you've just spent your time around the wrong people."

"I've spent my life around the wrong people, that's just the way my world works. Lies and deception. I appreciate your open and honest manner more than you realize."

"How so?"

"You speak freely to me, whatever is on your mind you'll talk about, I don't have to second guess it. Your expressions give away anything you're not saying, that's a beautiful way to be."

"Thank you Lex."

He nodded. She was surprised by his words. He seemed to relax as he spoke to her. She could tell he enjoyed her company as much as she was enjoying his.

They pulled up to his skyscraper apartment.

Lex exited the car and went around the passenger side to open the door for Lyla, disregarding the button. He wanted to show her he would treat her as something special. He liked this terribly innocent romantic girl.

There was a man waiting for Lex's keys to park the car, He handed them to him and lead Lyla to the elevator.

The head of his security stood outside the door.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Luthor."

"Good afternoon Barry, this is Ms. Lyla Shay."

Barry smiled,

"Hello Ms. Shay."

Lyla snorted and then immediately dropped her eyes in embarrassment. Lex laughed.

"Sorry I'm not used to...this. Please just call me Lyla."

Lex placed his hand on the middle of her back,

"Nonsense, and Lyla don't apologize for frivolous things, it's paints a false picture of insecurity."

"Sure thing, Mr. Luthor." She gave him a wink.

Barry opened the door for them and they passed through to enter the elevator. When they came to their stop Lex lead Lyla inside.

The apartment was extravagant. Purple curtains hung over gigantic windows which overlooked the city of Metropolis. A deep crimson carpet lay over a black marble floor. There were black leather couches and a purple chaise lounge that matched the curtains.

On the walls hung works by various artists including Monet, Gustave Klimt, and Dali to name a few. A grand piano stood in the center of the room. Candelabras sat atop it.

"Lex everything is so…"

"Excessive."

"No, I would say, sumptuous."

Lex smiled. She walked over to the piano and ran her hand across its reflective surface.

"I would love to hear you play."

Lex joined her by the piano and sat down on the bench.

"What would you like to hear?"

"That depends, what can you play?"

Lex smirked, "Oh you know, the usual."

He ran his fingers up and down the scale and then began playing Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor.

Lyla jumped as the powerful notes boomed through the apartment. Lex laughed as he continued to play, noting her reaction.

His fingers flew over keys as the daunting tune seeped through Lyla's very core.

She watched him closely, he was obviously a madman. She smiled.

Lex gazed up at her, his hands effortlessly finishing the song.

"Alright, how about something more romantic?"

Lyla giggled, "Actually Toccata is one of my favorite pieces."

Lex nodded,

"Ah, a gothic romantic, of course."

He started to play again, this time the melody was a soft sweet sound, trickling from his fingers. It wrapped around Lyla like a gentle caress. Pulling at her heart and reminding her of her childhood dreams of romance. The years she spent lost in books, wishing to exist in another time long before this. A time when love was cherished and people valued the soul. Her lips parted in silent awe as she watched his fingers stroking the keys with his precise expertise. Her cheeks flushed. The music captivated her, she felt weak.

She recognized the song as Franz Liszt's, "Love Dream."

Lex's eyes were closed as the song reached its climax, his hands never hesitated as wave after wave of euphoria cascaded through Lyla.

The song lulled to a quiet conclusion and faded away.

Lyla drew a trembling breath,

"You are magnificent Lex…" She was gazing at him with bewilderment.

Lex shrugged, "For many years the piano was my only companion. You tend to master something when you spend every waking moment in an obsessive state to prove yourself worthy."

Lyla gave a small, sad smile.

"You've led a lonely life haven't you?"

Lex glanced away from her.

"I've led a complicated life and yes most obstacles I have endured alone. But enough about my tragic past, you have a project to work on. I'll get you set up and when you finish we'll go to dinner."

"You don't need to do all that."

His cool eyes betrayed nothing.

"I want to."

He gazed at her for a moment, wondering if she would protest. She seemed to think about it but she eventually nodded.

"Good. Come with me."

He walked her into the office and logged into his laptop, pulled up the school's site and bypassed the locks on the chemistry homework.

"Everything is ready for you. Are you alright by yourself for a while? I want to get out of this lab coat and take a shower."

"I think I'll be ok, thank you."

"The password is Lillian1. Should you get kicked off for some reason, you shouldn't though, unless you try to open my locked files. Those are confidential for a reason and they will shut the computer down, just letting you know..."

"Well there goes my plans for snooping."

"My bedroom is a far more interesting place for you to snoop, for future reference."

"Thank you for the tip. Who's Lillian anyway? An old lover of yours?"

She smiled playfully. Lex's expression was unreadable.

"No, my mother. She died when I was thirteen."

"Oh Lex...I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't know. You won't find any keepsakes of old lovers here...I've never loved anyone."

"Really? I find that hard to believe you haven't had lovers the way you...well carry yourself."

Lex gave her a funny look.

"I've been with plenty of women, I've never loved any of them. The ones I had developed feelings for betrayed me."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you had lovers?"

"I've loved before, my high school sweetheart."

"Was he your lover though?"

"No of course not, I was only in high school!"

Lex raised a brow, "So no lovers?"

Lyla blushed, "This isn't your business."

Lex smirked, he had his answer.

"Forgive me. Can I get you anything to drink before I leave?"

"No thank you."

"Alright, I'll see you in a while then."

He walked over to the bar, grabbed a water bottle and placed it next to her anyway. She smiled at him, he then left the room.

Lex took his time in the shower, he didn't want to distract her so he stood there letting the hot water run over his body and let his mind wander to Lyla. She was strikingly beautiful but it was her sweetness which held his attention. She wasn't like any of the women he was used to. She was something new, she was someone real. She had this way where her eyes lit up excitedly when she spoke of something she was passionate about, the way her lips parted when she was impressed, the look on her face when he had played for her. He watched the way the music had awoken something inside her, something he yearned to explore. In fact, he wanted to explore her thoroughly down to her depths, turn every stone, touch every sweet untouched inch of her skin.

Lex sighed and decided he would be better off taking a cold shower instead.

…

Lyla was finishing up her assignment when Lex's reflection caught her eye. She gazed at the mirror in the office that was across from his bedroom. He had the towel wrapped low around his waist, she stared at the long, lean muscles of his well defined body. She knew she should look away but she couldn't. She wondered if he would take the towel off.

Lex glanced up as if remembering the mirror from across the rooms and raised his eyebrow inquisitively when he caught her staring.

Her cheeks flushed and she quickly turned her attention back to the laptop screen.

A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lex, I didn't mean to look, I glanced and there you were!" She spund around to face him, he was standing right in front of her wearing only the towel.

"I don't mind if you look Lyla."

Her blush deepened. He was so close she caught the scent of his aftershave. She felt a tingle spread through her body and quickly looked away.

"I didn't mean to."

"I hoped you had, perhaps you'll look again someday when you're more comfortable around me."

She heard his footsteps retreating and then the door to his bedroom close.

…

When he returned, he was dressed in black trousers and a thin white shirt which clung to his still damp body. The top two buttons had been left undone. He approached the desk and leaned against it, invading her personal space once again. Lyla was thankful that she had chosen to wear a simple but versatile black dress today, it clung to her slim shape nicely but could function as a day or dinner dress.

"Have you finished your assignment?" He acted so casual, as if nothing had happened between them. Lyla tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes I'm finished."

"Then let's get out of here and get dinner, what are you in the mood for?"

"Somewhere casual, I want to just relax and spend this time with you."

He seemed to consider her words. "I suppose, but I would like to treat you to somewhere high end the next time we go out, If you end up wanting to see me again after tonight of course."

Lyla smiled, "I understand you like to be on top of the world, but not everything has to be a show Lex. Let me get to know you, not just your game. Let me take tonight to learn about who you are."

The corners of Lex's mouth curved into a guarded smile.

"Be careful what you're asking Lyla. There aren't many people that learn about who I am and the chose to stick around, as you could probably tell."

"Well you don't scare me Lex Luthor."

"That's because you haven't scratched the surface yet."

"I'm looking forward to uncovering your hidden depths."

She smiled mischievously. Lex felt his insides ignite with heat.

He slid off the desk and crossed the room to the front door. His leather boots clicked across the marble floors. He grabbed his black coat and slipped it on.

They took the elevator to the ground floor and climbed into the lamborghini which awaited them, speeding off into the setting horizon.

They entered the piano bar he had brought her to and took a private booth near the dueling pianists. The small building was crowded and exploded with an enthusiastic air. People were laughing and drinking while admiring the talented players.

Lyla's giddy smile stretched across her lovely face. She watched with sheer delight as they battled.

"Lex this is perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it."

The waiter approached their booth.

"Good evening, what can I start you both off with to drink?"

Before Lyla could respond, Lex turned to her.

"What is your favorite fruit?"

She gazed at him curiously.

"Strawberries, why?"

He turned back to the waiter.

"A strawberry martini for her and I'll take a fresh mint one."

"ID's please?"

Lyla hesitated, "Um Lex-"

He cut her off again,

"Here's mine, checking hers won't be necessary."

The waiter was about to protest when he glanced at Lex's ID.

"Mr. Luthor! Of course. I'll get that right away for you. Thank you for coming in tonight!"

Lex smiled. The waiter hurried off to get their drinks.

"Well Mr. Luthor, do you pull strings wherever you go."

"I want you to enjoy yourself tonight."

"How did you know I wasn't twenty-one?"

"I didn't, but you seem very young."

"I'm twenty."

"That's close enough."

The waiter returned with their drinks. Lyla eyed the pink liquid. Lex raised his glass to her.

"To our plans of making the world a better place."

Lyla smiled and clinked her glass with his. She sipped her sweet sugary drink.

"Wow, that is delicious."

Lex nodded, sipping his own.

"So Lyla, what do you want to know about me?"

She took another sip before answering.

"When did you start playing piano?"

"Since I can remember I was pushed into it, I hated it. I found it took a great deal of patience that I didn't have."

Lyla was surprised, "You love it now though."

"I do. I started playing more enthusiastically when my mother grew ill. It made her happy to see me play, I'd play for hours for her."

"You were close to her weren't you?"

"She was my best friend."

"I really am so sorry you had to go through losing her, I can't imagine what that would be like."

Lex's expression was unreadable.

"It's like someone pierces you with a knife and you can never retrieve it, it becomes embedded inside of you and even though the wound eventually stops bleeding, you always carry this heavy shard of metal that cuts through your body. Her death is my driving force for my studies in science. I will create a stronger vaccine, I will find a way to cure illness."

Lyla reached out and brushed her hand against his arm.

"I shouldn't have brought this up."

"It's alright, I want to be honest with you."

He watched her hand rub against his arm and then retreat back to her lap.

"What about your father? I know you mentioned you had your differences."

Lex laughed darkly.

"If my mother is an angel my father is the devil himself. He did teach me how to survive, he also taught me how to hate."

Just then the waiter appeared again. They paused their conversation to order dinner. When he left once more Lyla glanced at Lex and bit her bottom lip.

"How about you tell me about one of your favorite memories, something that made you happy."

Lex raised an eyebrow, "Changing the subject to alter my dark mood? I apologize, I fall into it easily."

"I don't want to make you miserable with my questions, I'm just curious about you."

"I understand."

He took another sip of his drink.

"When I was growing up my mother and I would spend the summers together at a ranch where we would work alongside everyone else. We would get up at dawn to begin and around noon we would take a break and go riding together. We would race each other through the fields. It was a time when I felt free."

"That's beautiful Lex. I love riding too, I've always wanted a horse. There was this one I used to ride as a child, he was an old fat paint and I thought he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen! I loved him more than anything! I leased him and would take him out for the day and ride until sunset. We would gallop so far that often I would get lost, but he always knew how to get me home."

"He must have been watching over you, horses have a sixth sense for that sort of thing."

"I know they do."

She smiled at the memory.

"Who would have thought Lex Luthor and I would have common interests?"

"Because I'm a cold ruthless bastard who was raised getting whatever I want without regard to the consequences?"

Lyla was taken aback, "No, I was only playing."

He sighed, "I'm used to the reputation I carry, I can't say it isn't well deserved. I've been reckless and I've gotten into a great deal of trouble in my life. I've lived for the sole purpose of experiencing all that I can, some of those experiences were not of the most harmless nature."

"You sound like Dorian Gray."

"And we know how that ended."

Lyla shrugged, "He shouldn't have pushed Sybil away. She was his chance at salvation."

"Don't tell me, Dorian is one of the characters you have a love affair with?"

"Of course, although Basil was my favorite. Dorian was sexual and exciting but Basil was intellectual and deep."

Lex smirked, "And gay."

Lyla rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

They watched the pianists for a few moments in appreciative silence.

Lyla leaned into him conspiringly, "So what sort of trouble were you talking about? Skipping classes or robbing banks?"

Lex sighed,"I was kicked out of Princeton for bringing a gun to campus, were you aware?"

She hesitated, "No...I can't say that I was."

"Of course not, It was covered up."

"Why would you bring a gun to school? Were you planning on killing someone?"

He smirked, "Not really, I wanted to strike the fear of God into this kid that had made my life a living hell since our days at Boarding school together. Before I even had the chance to execute my plan one of the professors caught me. It was an extremely stupid idea sparked by adolescents and rage. For the record, it wasn't loaded."

Lyla glanced away from him and towards the door.

"I've made you feel uncomfortable, would you like to leave?"

She looked back at him.

"No, I'm just trying to figure you out."

He nodded. Then turned his attention to the pianists.

"What is your impression of me?"

He didn't look at her, he kept his gaze on the players as he waited for her answer.

"I think you're a complicated person who has tipped the scales of good and evil and has made some questionable choices. You also come from a past of suffering, which means you'll carry some of those negative traits with you whether you want to or not."

"Very perceptive of you Lyla."

She continued,

"Some people rise above their upbringing, but many don't. They use it as an excuse to do terrible things and hurt the ones they care about and I won't stand for that. Your father's blood runs in your veins...but so does your mother's. Therefore you have the desire to be on the right path. Your future depends on the choices you make now."

Lex nodded slowly,

"So where does that leave us?"

Lyla paused.

"I think you could use a hand tipping those scales back in balance. I think you could use a friend."

Lex's intense gaze pierced through her.

"I think you're right."

Lyla smiled sweetly, she raised her glass to him, "To new friendships."

Lex licked his lips, "To the start of an interesting relationship."


	5. LxT: Wine, Freedom, Lionel

_A/N LexThen, part 3: Wine, freedom, Lionel_

* * *

As the months passed it became a ritual for Lex and Lyla to meet at their bench after class and have coffee, before heading to his apartment to study. They had become familiar with each other, drifting easily into a close friendship.

Lyla linked her arm around his casually as they walked past a group of girls who all seemed to glance after Lex as they passed, two of them were glaring. Lex recognized them as previous conquests that he had thrown away the moment he'd started spending time with Lyla. He'd sent diamond earrings to them as a gesture of goodwill and then forgot about them. Apparently they were still offended by his apathetic treatment. Sex was just sex, he had made that clear before they'd all gone to bed together.

"You draw quite a crowd Lex."

Lex noted the way she wrapped herself around his arm, there was a possessiveness in the innocent gesture. He smirked.

"You have it all wrong, they're looking at you. They're envious of your beauty."

He was sure to speak loudly enough so that the onlookers would hear him. Lex didn't need to be charming to them, he wanted the girl on his arm and he wanted her to understand this. He had been careful to take things slowly but he didn't want any misconception, he was interested, more than interested...

"You and your lines."

"What? It's the truth."

"Well, thank you."

He was her friend for now, but his thoughts were consumed by her, he craved her company, he thrived in her addictive sweetness. He enjoyed the chase but he liked her more than he'd initially planned. The attraction was there, he could feel the chemistry between them when they sat next to each other in class and her arm brushed against his purposefully, when he'd play piano for her after school when they would hang out in his apartment.

Yet she seemed to shy away whenever he attempted his advances, one moment she was sitting with him at the piano bench, enraptured by his music but moved away when he placed a hand casually on her leg or tried to brush a strand of hair from her face. She was either confused in her feelings for him or wanted him but wasn't ready, and Lex liked to go into something knowing he would come out on top, so he was patient. He had gained her trust, he had spent time with her over these past few months since their initial outing. He had been on his best behavior, he hadn't taken his attention from her once.

They entered his apartment, Lyla made her way to the leather couch and spread out her notebooks. Lex reached over and pushed them aside.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Let's take a break from studying today."

"...What do you want to do instead?"

Lex pretended to ponder her question, he could think of plenty of things he wanted to do with her, or rather to her.

"I'm not sure, what would you like to do? I just know If I look at one more chemical equation today I'm going to quit my degree all together."

She laughed.

"How about we just hang out and watch a movie here?"

Lex shrugged, "I'm not sure I'm ready for that level of forwardness Lyla."

She rolled her eyes,

"Give me a break Lex."

"That sounds perfect, flip through and choose a movie, I'll be right back."

She smiled to herself, he was attentive, thoughtful, and quite unlike the rumors that surrounded him.

Lex entered the room again a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Lyla glanced at him skeptically.

"This seems an awful lot like a date Lex."

"Does it? I just want to be around you."

"And why is that?"

He set the bowl of popcorn down on the table in front of them and the wine next to it. He glanced at her but said nothing and then retreated to grab a set of crystal wine glasses. He returned with glasses in hand and two Godiva chocolate bars in the other. He set them down.

She giggled,

"You're outdoing yourself Lex."

He stared at her seriously, "Actually, you've been insufferable the past few days at school, I figured you could use a chocolate and wine night."

"I have not!"

Lex raised his hands in defense, "Don't shoot the messenger."

She pouted but shot him a sly smile.

"Thank you, Lex, this is all very sweet of you."

His eyes were cold and guarded.

"Don't get used to it. I'm trying to make a good impression on you, once you believe it, I'm going to manipulate you to do my bidding."

His tone was level and devoid of amusement.

Lyla waited for him to crack a smile but he simply sat down and turned his attention to pouring their wine.

"At least you let me in on your evil plan, that's more than most men."

He handed her a glass and took his own, then clinked it against hers before taking a sip.

"What movie did you decide on?"

"You'll see."

Lex nodded and relaxed against the couch. She shivered slightly.

"Do you have any blankets?"

Lex lied easily, "Besides the ones on my bed I don't but If you want to, you can sit closer to me Lyla, I promise I won't bite..."

There was something in the way he said it that made her certain he would do exactly that. She shook her head,

"How generous of you."

Lex took another sip of his wine, never taking his eyes from her. His gaze was anything but inviting. He was confusing, on one hand it was obvious he wanted her, on the other she could see his internal struggle to let her in. She couldn't tell if he wanted her for the sole sake of sex or for companionship or both and she wasn't sure what she wanted from him. She knew she wanted to be his friend but she also knew better than to let herself fall for Lex Luthor. She'd had enough experiences falling for those who were haunted by their dark pasts. He reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a quick squeeze, she hesitated. He gave her an understanding smile then released her.

He turned his attention from her at last and stared numbly at the screen. She could suddenly feel his loneliness. Who did she ever see him with besides herself? He didn't seem to have friends, despite his easy charisma, and he certainly didn't have any close family relations.

She sighed and let herself curl against him, he seemed surprised but let his arm rest over her shoulders, clutching her to him. Despite his ever-controlled visage, she could feel his heartbeat quicken as she boldly placed her head against his chest. He closed his eyes and silently cursed himself for what he was about to do…

Which was nothing. He lounged there with the girl cuddled against him and some movie he paid no mind to, playing before them. She felt...right, with her delicate little head pressed against him and her small body curled into his. Of all his grand experiences, of all his decadent deeds, this was what he realized he wanted. Moments like this, moments worth holding onto. He wanted what anyone wanted, he wanted to be happy.

By the time the movie ended the bottle of wine had been emptied and the chocolate had been enjoyed. Lyla was still curled into Lex and gazed up at him with sleepy, hazy eyes. He smiled softly at her. Holding her against him. He imagined leaning down and kissing her, feeling her full lips part against his mouth, he would drink her in as if she were the finest wine. Her eyes watched him, as if peering into his thoughts she lightly blushed.

That delicate blush sparked the wickedness in Lex's thoughts. He tensed with the desire to attack her. He decided he would give her a reason to blush. Lex liked to act on his impulses. He longed to teach her his ways. He yearned to be her first experience and afterwards there would be no other man for her, he would ensure it.

"Lex, why are you looking at me like that?"

He opened his mouth but closed it once more without speaking. She was delicate, she wouldn't appreciate his current thoughts. Her little body was so soft against him, so innocently, sweetly, pressed against him. She had no idea what she was doing to him. Her sleepy eyes now widened in curiosity as she questioned his silence. Perhaps she hadn't read his thoughts after all.

Lex gently pushed her off of him, she seemed suddenly unsure as she sat up and he made the obvious space between them.

"I should get you home, it's late."

"Oh, ok. I guess you're right."

He paused, trying to read her.

"Unless you'd rather stay…"

"It's a school night, I need to get home."

She lamely answered, he could hear the passive aggressive tone in her voice, like a child who was pouting.

His silent response clipped in return,

 _I'm doing this for you Lyla, you don't know what I'm capable of._

He forced a smile and stood up, crossing the room to grab his keys.

…

The drive back to her dorm was quiet. Lex seemed intent to keep his focus on the road. Lyla gazed out of the window, not saying anything.

At last Lex broke the silence,

"Are you alright?"

She pressed her forehead to the cool glass of the window.

"I'm just tired."

"I must have kept you out too late."

He was trying to be playful but Lyla wasn't interested. She ignored him the rest of the way home. When they arrived at last, Lyla reached for the door handle but Lex snapped the automatic locks.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll get your door for you."

"I can get it myself."

"Actually you can't, child locks."

She glared out the window. Lex walked around and opened the door for her. She slid out and made to brush past him when he caught her arm.

"Talk to me Lyla, what did I do?"

His concern surprised her.

"It's nothing Lex, really."

"You're lying. Tell me the truth."

"Goodnight, Lex."

She stepped around him and made her way into her dorm. Lex waited until she was safely inside before driving away.

That night Lyla lay awake in her bed, she could still smell Lex's cologne in her hair from laying against his chest. She had been so close to him, listening to his heart, she mentally scolded herself. This was Lex Luthor, the untouchable, cold, billionaire playboy and she was this young fantast girl studying romantic literature. They were starkly different and she should know better than to let herself start thinking of him as a potential for anything other than friendship, which even that he was pushing away. She closed her eyes and his scent flooded her senses again.

…..

The following morning Lyla woke up to several text messages from Lex:

"Thank you for spending the evening with me."

"Are you alright? You seemed upset when I left."

"Call me when you get this, I want to talk to you."

She ignored them. She dragged herself out of bed and went to take a shower, to get ready for class. She stood there, letting the water run over her body and once again her mind drifted to the previous night's intimate setting. She trusted Lex, it had felt natural to be wrapped in his arms, whatever it was they had seemed right. Irritation gripped her. What was he playing at, being so close to her then switching back into his guarded state?

Lyla sighed and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her body. Her wet hair hung down her back. She sauntered out of the bathroom towards her dresser to rummage for clothes. She pulled out a black t-shirt and glanced in her mirror.

"Lex! What the hell?"

She spun around, clutching the towel in place and faced Lex who was seated calmly on her bed.

"You know you really should have a talk with your roommate about locking the door when she leaves."

"So, you just walk into my room? What were you going to do, just sit there in silence and watch me undress?"

He didn't say anything.

"Lex?"

He drew an exasperated breath.

"What? I figured we were even now."

"How?"

"You saw me in a towel, now I see you. It's only fair."

She shook her head, she was livid,

"I can't believe you. You're supposed to be my friend and you have thoroughly crossed the line."

"I'm sorry, and while I'm apologizing for frivolous things, the reason behind my madness is to figure out why you're so upset with me."

Lyla glared at him.

"Last night you pushed me away for no reason. You were finally comfortable with me, you weren't your distant, reserved self. Sometimes I feel like this friendship is one sided, where I'm giving everything like an open book and you're just reading the story but you're not a part of it."

Lex raised his eyebrows, "That's what this is about?"

He fought a smile.

Lyla didn't say anything, just looked away from him.

"I didn't like it."

Lex couldn't help himself, he grinned.

"Oh Lyla, I didn't mean to make you angry...I had my reasons and let's leave it at that. I didn't push you away because I wanted to, trust me."

"Then what was it?"

Lex smirked, "Your friendship means the world to me and I'd never do anything to jeopardize that. I have spent the entirety of my life building these walls around myself. Honestly, I want to tear them down, I just have no idea how to. I am trying. You say that it feels one sided, I don't see that. I have been more real with you than I've ever been with anyone. However, if you want to know all of me, if you want to know exactly what I'm made of, I've warned you, it's a dark path. And even though I'm working on it and I love being in your company, I'm not easy to deal with. There's a reason I'm always alone. There's a reason people are afraid of me. I can be ruthless and you are right, I am usually distant and reserved. That's the way you have to be to survive in a dog eat dog world. Don't give up on me yet though, I want to be better, you inspire me."

"How so?"

"You're compassionate, affectionate…happy. It's as if you're untouchable to the adversities of life. Or you just rise above it. It's admirable."

"Oh...well thank you. That's kind of you to say."

"I mean every word."

"Just do me a favor and stop pushing me away. If you want me to be a part of your life and this friendship is important to you, then stop holding back".

"Deal."

Lyla smiled, "Now get out of my room before I have to attack you."

Lex raised an eyebrow, "Your towel may fall off then."

"I might have to take that chance."

Lex grinned.

"Lex, come on, I need to get dressed, we have school in a bit."

"We're not going to school today."

"What are you talking about?"

"Put on some jeans, something you'll be comfortable in. When you're done, I have a surprise for you."

Lyla eyed him suspiciously. "Alright."

Lex slid off her bed and exited her room.

A few moments later she came out to meet him, he handed her a box, neatly wrapped in silver paper.

She smiled at him and took it. She unwrapped it.

"Riding boots! They're beautiful Lex!"

"I figured you'd want the proper attire when you show off today. I look forward to seeing you handle a horse."

"It's been years! I can't believe we're going riding!" She threw her arms around Lex. He caught her and casually kissed the top of her head. She beamed up at him.

"Thank you so much."

"See? I'm not all bad, let's go."

Lyla giggled and followed him out the door.

A ford f 450 Platinum was parked outside.

"No Lamborghini today?"

"I like to switch things up."

"I see that."

Lex opened the door for her, she was pretty short and had to jump up to get into the truck. Lex laughed from behind her.

"I could have helped you up."

"I'm perfectly capable, thanks."

Lex walked around to the driver's side and stepped into the truck. Lyla smiled out of the window as he drove. The truck smelled like leather and his cologne.

Half an hour later they were in the country and pulling up to a stable. As Lex opened the door for her, Lyla leapt eagerly into his unsuspecting arms. He caught her and laughed.

"I see you're excited."

She nodded enthusiastically. Lex smirked and they made their way to the stables.

...

Lex was mounted on a black thoroughbred and Lyla rode atop an Arabian paint. The horses snorted in excitement. They had chosen hot blooded horses, as experienced riders they wanted to enjoy themselves and fly through the open fields at the end of the trails.

Lyla trotted alongside Lex.

"I think my boy will beat your girl in the open field."

"I don't know Lyla, Star used to be a racehorse so she has the upper hand."

"Yeah but I can tell my boy, Kiwi has spirit!"

As if on cue Kiwi tossed his head, shaking his luxurious mane about arrogantly.

"Ready to put them to the test?"

"I live for this Lex! Let's do it!"

Lyla grinned at him and took off galloping down the path. Her tall black riding boots gleamed in the sun. Lex thought they suited her quite well.

He clicked his tongue and Star took off after them.

They rode in unison through the field and along the path. The woods seemed to speed by them in a blur of green, while a cool wind rushed at their faces and excited the horses. They turned off path, jumping their horses through the fallen brush. Lyla's ponytail band slipped and her hair flew about her wildly. She laughed as they rode with reckless abandon.

As their day came to a close they raced back towards the stable, Lex had taken the lead and was leaving Lyla in the dust behind him. A genuine smile spread across his face as he felt his horse move quickly and smoothly beneath him. He hadn't done this since he and his mother had gone riding when he was a kid.

He could see the stable in sight, soon, soon he would be there and he was ready to throw it in Lyla's face that he had beaten her. As he approached the stable, Lyla flew out from the brush and cut him off, galloping past him and beating him to the stable.

Lex shook his head as he slowed his horse and met up with her.

"Impressive."

"I told you Lex, I live for this."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Lyla dismounted and Lex followed suit. The stable hands came and collected the horses.

"Thank you for today. It was perfect."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven for being distant and reserved?"

"Haha, I suppose it does. Did you have fun too?"

Lex smiled, "Today was one of the best days I've had in a very long time, in addition to last night."

Lyla hugged him.

Suddenly Lex's phone rang. He shot her a quick smile and retrieved his cell.

He glanced at the caller ID and the smile quickly faltered, his face went blank.

"Who is it?"

"My father. I'm not sure why he'd be calling but I don't care to find out right now."

Lex ignored the call and stuck his phone back in his pocket.

They got back in his truck and headed back to Metropolis. Lex's thoughts seemed preoccupied but he managed to hold a casual conversation about their day, or rather respond here and there to Lyla's excitable chatter about the horses.

When they arrived back at the dorm, Lex walked Lyla to her door. His phone went off again, he snatched it from his pocket and glancing at the caller ID again he silenced it and returned it to his pocket. Lyla gave him a sympathetic look and he shrugged indifferently. Then she hugged him tightly. He relaxed into her arms as he held her a moment longer than necessary.

"Lex, about your dad, if after you talk to him and you want, you can give me a call."

He looked uncomfortable. Lyla smiled sweetly, "You don't have to tell me how your conversation goes if you don't want to, I can talk to you about Kiwi again and how happy you made me today."

Lex nodded. "I appreciate that."

"Well goodbye for now my friend. I'll see you tomorrow."

He seemed reluctant to leave her side. He lingered there, standing between her and his truck.

"...Or, if you want you can come inside."

He thought about her offer, about taking a shower and then sitting on her little couch and watching some movie with her curled around him again. Faraway from his father and anything to do with that world. There was nothing in this moment he wanted more.

His phone started buzzing. He shut his eyes in irritation.

"I would but...I have to go."

"Ok Lex, remember what I said, you can call me."

"Thank you."

He got in his truck and drove away.

…

Lex decided to wait until he got home to call the infamous Lionel Luthor, only he never got the chance to. As Lex made his way to his apartment he noticed Barry and his men were absent, which only meant one thing…

Lex stepped into the elevator, his face set in a controlled mask. He entered his apartment.

"Hi Dad. Fancy meeting you here…in my place, without an invitation, bypassing my security."

Lionel was sitting on the leather couch, sipping a glass of bourbon. His brilliant smile stretched across his face and his ruthless eyes locked onto Lex's.

"Now Lex, you know everything you have is thanks to me."

"Well you never let me forget it. Are you here just to antagonize me?"

Lionel laughed darkly.

"Ah yes, the wicked father comes to torment his devil spawn."

Lex rolled his eyes. Lionel smirked as if he knew a secret.

"God I hate that look."

Lionel placed the glass on the coffee table.

"LuthorCorp seems to be missing a substantial amount of money, it seems there are unnamed projects in the works that are lacking my consent."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Dad, but we are partners and I don't need your permission to fund projects."

"Maybe not son, but you need me when those projects turn south, to come in and sweep everything under the rug. Your obsessive nature makes you messy. I taught you better than that."

"I'll keep that in mind, as I've said though, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lionel nodded slowly.

"Yes. You do. The funding for medical advancements that are using unauthorized procedures? The blood testing? The insane project to try and create living cells from expired ones and have thus far only resulted in an excessive amount of infected lab animals and injured researchers? The whole mad scientist facade doesn't suit you Lex. You have to have a code of ethics to be a scientist and you've always been severely lacking in the empathy department. You are made for business, stay where you excel."

Lex eyed his father coolly.

"I am a scientist before anything else, and one day I'll be great. I will create the ultimate cure."

"Lex, Lex you're living in a fantasy. It's time to wake up. You're wasting your life on impossible dreams."

" _There is nothing impossible to him who will try."_

Lionel sighed, "Yes but you are Alexander Luthor, not Alexander the Great and if you want to concur the world you're going to have to step away from your nonsensical fantasies... Speaking of which, who is she Lex?"

"Once again I have no idea what you're referring to."

"The girl that has caused the shift in your priorities. Come now, I know you. You've always been a fool when it comes to women. You've hardly been in the office these past few months."

"Believe it or not dad, I'm very busy with school. It takes a great deal of time and effort to get your PhD in Biomedical sciences, not that you would understand."

"You're right son, I didn't pick my major based on science fiction."

"No, you just climbed your way to the top through deceit and taking advantage of people."

"Of opportunities." Lionel corrected him smugly.

"As much as I enjoy our banter, is there anything else you want? I have school tomorrow."

"And you are so greatly concerned with it that you skipped it today to spend time with the girl."

Lex raised an eyebrow.

"Stalking is pretty low, even for you dad."

"What sort of father would I be if I didn't keep an eye on my son?"

"A halfway decent one?"

Lionel smiled.

"Lyla doesn't come from money. She isn't from your world and she will never understand you."

"Lyla understands me better than anyone. She actually cares about me."

Lionel scoffed.

"Your ignorance when it comes to women is astounding. How many times have you believed that and been betrayed?"

Lex glared but said nothing.

"Oh dear…you already care for her a great deal, don't you?"

"I think you've overstayed your welcome."

"Look son, I'm the only person who could ever really understand you. The sooner you realize that, the better."

"That's a terrifying thought."

Lionel reached out and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm only looking out for you Lex, you need my guidance."

"I don't need anything from you."

"You are my blood, you will always need me. Goodnight Lex."

Lex watched Lionel walk towards the door and then turn over his shoulder.

"One more thing, I need you in the office this weekend, no excuses... And try to come to your senses. You are tragically weak when faced with the idea of love. Do yourself a favor and don't let her get too close, once she truly knows you, she will never love you."

Lionel turned back and left at last, leaving Lex with his taunting words.


	6. LxT: Burns, The Past, and Ginger tea

_A/N: LexThen: Burns, The Past, and Ginger tea_

* * *

Lyla leaned over the lab bench to whisper to Lex,

"There's something on your mind today, Did things with your dad go alright?"

He shot her an easy smile which didn't reach his eyes, "Of course. I just have something I need to take care of so I won't be available for our normal study sessions this weekend."

"Oh, what is it you have to do?"

"Business."

"Cryptic but alright. Do you want to get coffee before you head off?"

He was quiet. "I can't, I have to leave immediately, I'll make it up to you."

"There's no need, it's only coffee."

He was distracted and as he reached for his pen the sleeve of his lab coat caught the flame of the Bunsen burner.

"Lex!"

He swore and instinctively started brushing out the flame with his hand, searing it in the process. He ran over to the sink and stuck his hand under the water. As it ran over his hand he cringed.

The professor was at his side in an instant.

"What happened Mr. Luthor?"

"Just an accident."

"Let me see."

Lex reluctantly held out his hand.

"You'll definitely need medical attention. Go get it checked out. I'll fill out the incident report."

"Yes Dr. Vard."

"And one more thing Mr. Luthor, this is not Intro to Chemistry. You know better than to mishandle the equipment. Don't let this happen again."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Dr. Vard gave him a stern look and then turned back towards his desk.

"Lex, I'll go with you. You shouldn't drive with your hand like that."

He was going to protest but she had a point. He clutched his hand and followed her out of the class.

He was silent on their drive to the hospital. Lyla stole glances at him but he gazed ahead apathetically. If anything, he appeared angry at the situation. They arrived and took a seat in the waiting room.

Lex muttered bitterly,

"This is a waste of time, they'll just throw some bandages on, which I can do myself."

"It's the school's policy, you got hurt on campus and besides it looks pretty nasty. I'm sorry you're hurting."

"I'm fine."

"I don't think you are, and I'm not only talking about your hand."

"I said I'm fine, please stop pressing me for more information."

Lyla shrugged,

"Have it your own way."

After a few moments, Lex was escorted into a private room where his hand was cleaned, medicated and bandaged. He was told he had second degree burns.

Lyla drove him back to his apartment.

"Thank you, Lyla, I do appreciate your concern. I'm just very busy and don't have time for incidents like this right now."

"What, you don't have time for injuries? Look, Lex…I wasn't trying to pry into whatever you're dealing with. I'm just trying to be supportive as I can tell you're not acting like yourself and I care about you."

He was quiet for a moment.

"You're a good person Lyla. It's…strange to me, to have someone worry about me, I'm not used to it. I'm not intentionally being an ass, I suppose it's just my nature."

He gave her a false smile and stepped out of the car.

"I'll see you Monday."

She sighed and offered, "Call me if you need anything."

He nodded and walked to his apartment.

…

Lex didn't call nor did he text. She didn't hear anything from him through the weekend. Monday came and she found he wasn't in class. She wanted to give him the space he seemed to need but she was still worried about him. When Tuesday came and still she didn't see him she sent him a quick text:

"Did your wound get infected and you passed without telling me?"

Apparently, he didn't find her joke amusing as she never received a response.

Lyla let her concern finally get the best of her and she drove to Lex's place. She met Barry outside the door.

"Hi Barry, is Lex home?"

"Mr. Luthor isn't taking any visitors, I'm sorry Ms. Shay."

"Oh…well would you tell him I stopped by?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Barry…does he seem ok to you?"

Barry hesitated, "I'm not at liberty to say…but he hasn't been out since returning home Sunday night."

She paused,

"What would you do if I snuck passed you?"

Barry's mouth twitched in a smile.

"As head of security, I would be forced to shoot you."

Lyla pressed "What if you weren't looking?"

Barry laughed, "Well I do have a break coming up, if you happened to slip by then, I couldn't be held accountable."

She grinned.

"Thank you, Barry." She winked at him. He stepped away from the door. Lyla stepped into the elevator and made her way to Lex.

She knocked, and when there was no answer, she turned the handle and finding it unlocked, she let herself in.

Lex was passed out on the couch, an empty rocks glass in his hand. She quietly walked over and took the glass from his hand, the bottle of scotch lay open on the floor. She sighed and moved it out of the way.

She leaned over Lex, he restlessly moaned in his sleep. She felt intrusive, knowing she shouldn't be here, knowing he wouldn't want her to see him in a state of vulnerability. Yet she lingered, unnerved by his uncharacteristically disheveled state.

She reached down and touched his arm softly.

"Lex, Lex wake up."

He moaned again, his eyes still closed.

"Lex, it's Lyla, I've come to check up on you."

His eyes opened and after a moment he shut them again.

"I don't recall inviting you."

She silently reminded herself to be patient and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah well I had to see if you were dead, when's the last time you changed your bandages?"

He didn't respond.

"Lex?"

His eyes remained closed.

"I don't know."

Lyla picked his injured hand up, he winced.

"Let's get you cleaned up, are you drunk?"

"I wish. Just hungover."

"Well come on then."

He opened his eyes again and peered at her with cool indifference. His walls were up and there would be no getting past them today.

He slowly sat up and placed his hand over his stomach, he shut his eyes again.

"Are you going to be sick?"

"Just give me a moment."

"Ok."

After a minute, he seemed to regain his composure and let her drag him off the couch. He followed her to bathroom where she gently unbandaged his hand. She took the antiseptic from the medicine cabinet and cleaned it. He watched her silently as she tended to the burns, and then wrapped his hand once more in fresh bandages.

He appeared to be about to thank her when he grasped the sides of the sink.

"You look terrible."

"I think I'm going to be sick after all, could you step out please?" His control was quickly slipping.

"I'd offer to hold your hair back but…well you know."

Lex smirked,

"Get out."

Lyla stepped out and closed the door to give him his privacy.

A few moments later she heard the shower turn on. She figured she had some time so she raided his kitchen in search of hangover remedies.

Lex stepped out of the bathroom a while later having changed into lounging pants and a fitted black t. He noticed the plate of eggs and toast Lyla had laid out, as well as a steaming cup of tea. His expression softened,

"What's all this?"

"I thought you could use some breakfast. I also made ginger tea to help sooth your stomach."

He paused for a moment and then walked over to her.

"You're much better than I deserve."

She smiled sweetly, handing him the tea. He sat down next to her and took it, brushing his hands against hers as he did so.

"Like I said, I just want to help."

He gave her a tender smile.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Drink your tea."

He leaned back and sipped the tea. It passed warmly down his throat.

The eggs he eyed skeptically before taking a bite.

Lex immediately regretted it as it sent his stomach churning. He decided not to risk it again and quietly picked at the toast. Lyla pretended to watch TV as he did so, being sure to keep the distance between them.

He finished the toast and took the Alka-Seltzer she handed him.

"Is your tummy feeling any better yet?"

Lex laughed, "Um, a little, yes."

"Good."

"You seem to like taking care of people, maybe you should study medicine."

She smiled, "It's crossed my mind before."

He nodded, sipping the tea.

"So…Do you want to talk about what happened over the past few days you've been MIA?"

The tender look left his eyes and once again he was unreadable.

"Not really."

He watched her with his steady gaze. She was upset with him for being distant again.

"Go out with me this weekend and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"...Alright but let's talk about things now. I'm not used to seeing you so out of sorts."

Lex hesitated, he had been stalling for time. He wasn't one to...talk about issues. He fidgeted uncomfortably.

"This past weekend, I was working with my father and discussing new potential Luthorcorp projects, but then on Sunday he brought something up that I believed was lost to the past."

"What did he bring up?"

"He had been drinking, it was the thirteenth anniversary of my mom's death. He started telling me how I was the cause of all the stress that lead to my mother's sickness...that I knew her heart was fragile but I still found ways to act up and upset her...that she died because I wouldn't let her have peace."

Lyla's lips parted in shock.

"Oh god Lex. You know that isn't true though."

Lex was silent for a moment.

"I know my father caused her more grief than anyone could bear to live with...but I was no saint either. I did get into a lot of trouble. I did upset her more than I meant to...I didn't mean to...I wish I could take it back, the way I behaved in her last months here. I was terrible. I was young and I was so angry that she was going to be taken from me...I avoided her. I...I ran away for a while. She was devastated….Lyla I think my father had a point."

Lyla reached out and brushed her hand against Lex's cheek, forgetting the distance between them. He looked at her, tears threatened to fall from his broken blue eyes.

"Lex listen to me...It isn't your fault."

His mouth twisted into a grimace.

"You don't understand Lyla, you just see this indisputable good in people. I'm not good. I wasn't good to her when she needed me most."

His breathing caught in his throat, he was losing control. He wanted to curse, he wanted to scream until he blocked out the memory of his dying mother and his false, callous attitude towards her.

Lex grit his teeth,

"I told her...I told her to hurry up and leave me….to stop prolonging it and just get it over with….Those were my last words to her. I said those poisonous words and I never got to take them back. She did as I asked, she stopped hanging on, she stopped fighting."

Lex ran his hands over his face,

"I didn't mean it...I would never...Lyla I loved her so goddamned much my life was falling apart when I knew we didn't have much time left. So I thought if I made myself cold, if I just turned it all off then I could survive this…. all I managed to do was act like a monster."

Lyla was at loss for words. She reached out again and smoothed her hand over his chest in an affectionate gesture.

"I am so sorry. Those were terrible words, but I'm sure she knew you loved her."

He gazed down at her hand on his chest.

"I wish you could have met her. She would have loved you. You have the same light about you that she had. She was so radiant, so beautiful. She deserved better than my father and I."

"I wish I could've met her too Lex. She sounds amazing. As for you, you said something horrible out of anger, you were just a kid though and you didn't know how to deal with heartbreak. These past few months I've gotten to know you, really know you. You're a good person. You've just come up from the ashes of a hard life, but you're on a good path and you're intelligent and you have always been kind to me. You're my best friend Lex."

She wrapped her arms around him and didn't let go. She held him as if she could hug him tightly enough to keep all his broken pieces in place. He let her hold him, closing his eyes he rested his head upon her shoulder. Then he felt her hands start softly rubbing his back. Her touch calmed the anguish within him.

After a few moments, Lex gently pushed her away and looked down at her. He paused, then leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers. She froze. He pulled away and looked at her, waiting for her reaction. Then her arms found their way around his neck. Lex leaned in again, kissing her with increased intensity. His years of loneliness seemed to melt away as he drowned himself in her. He kissed her as if she held the answers to all of his prayers, as if she was this life he had always dreamt of but feared he could never have. He kissed her deeply. He kissed her again and again. He kissed her until they were both gasping for breath and then Lex decided he would lay his guard to rest.

"Lyla, I know we've only known each other for a short time but these past few months I have grown closer to you than anyone I've ever known...I want you to know, you mean so much to me."

Lyla smiled, her lips were slightly swollen from their extraordinarily long kissing session.

"You mean a lot to me too Lex. I'm thankful to have you in my life."

He smiled, a rare sincere smile.

Lex took Lyla's hand and entwined it with his. She cuddled up against him, laying her head on his chest, the same way she had during their movie night. He seemed so calm, yet once again his heart was racing. She smiled as he brought his freehand to the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Lex?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're finally opening up to me. What's been holding you back?"

He was thoughtful as he chose his words carefully.

"Honestly, I was afraid of corrupting you."

Lyla laughed.

"I mean it Lyla, you see a part of me wanted to. I don't have intimate relationships, it's always just a game that ends in sex. Then I met you, and you're this idealistic, good, pure hearted girl, and I'm this selfish, manipulative man who's used people and has a plethora of skeletons in his closet. You're something from fairy tales and I'm no white knight."

"It's a good thing for you that I've always preferred the black knight."

She smiled playfully.

"Well you should have told me before, if depravity is your cup of tea, I guess I am the perfect partner for you."

He was playing but his amusement was forced.

Lex turned serious again,

"Yet when I'm with you, I want to be that white knight. I want to be the sort of man you deserve. I can treat you like a queen but I'm a stranger to what we have…To the simplicity of just holding each other during movies and having whispered conversations about our dreams. To the constant nagging feeling of wanting to be near you, wanting to touch you, even if it's the most casual touch. When I'm with you, you bring out this side of me that I didn't think existed anymore. I've spent so many years re-shaping my instincts to be defensive not affectionate."

"Yet, today you kissed me and talked to me about what's on your mind. So, what brought this sudden change?"

Lex smiled despite himself.

"Coming out and seeing that plate of eggs and toast. The image in my mind of you going through my kitchen, cutting up the ginger root to make me tea... People don't act the way you do. People always have a hidden agenda, but you, you just wanted me to feel better."

He smirked before continuing,

"There might be more to me than I realized and you've awaken that in me."

"I think there's a lot more to you than you give yourself credit for. I saw through you the first time we met. You wanted something more than living for the sole purpose of experiencing life without limitations. I think you actually want someone to care enough to pull you back from the edge."

"Why is it you know me better than anyone?"

"I write about complicated characters, you remind me of them."

"I'd like to read your work sometime."

Lyla smiled, "I would love that."

Lex scooped her up in his arms, pulling her onto his lap. Her legs straddled either side of him. She watched him with curious eyes but didn't move away. He brought his mouth close to her lips but did not kiss her.

"What are you waiting for now, Lex?"

He closed his eyes and murmured,

"I want you. All of you."

Lyla's gaze fell to his lips and she trailed her fingers along his jawline.

"I want you too Lex…but I'm not ready."

The corners of Lex's mouth slightly curved.

"I know. Luckily for you, patience is one of my few virtues. I'd wait forever to have you."

His pale eyes pierced through her. She was struggling to keep his intense gaze, for there was no questioning his level of desire. He excited her. In this moment, it was unequivocally clear that he was a man and she was just a girl.

She shifted beneath the weight of his gaze and he responded by pressing himself against her. She gasped, feeling his excitement between her legs.

"Lex, I just said-"

"Relax Lyla, we'll just…pretend. You have to trust me."

"Lex, I…"

His mouth closed on hers, silencing her argument. He picked her hands up and placed them under his shirt, holding them against his body. She felt the lean muscle of his abs and hesitated, until he pushed her into a laying position on the couch, and lowered his mouth to her neck. His breath was warm against her neck as he placed the softest little kisses along her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Her hands moved over his stomach, causing his muscles to tighten in response to her torturously soft touches. Lex grazed his teeth across her neck and bit into her. He wanted to devour her.

Lyla's body arched up on its own accord and Lex found himself captivated by the natural way she moved her hips against him. She wasn't aware of what she was doing, as she was lost in the new sensations. Lex however, was vividly aware of the way she rubbed her body against his. This innocent little girl was driving him mad. He grinned wickedly, he was thoroughly enjoying their not-sex. He had her pinned down beneath him, he thought how easily he could undo the buttons on her jeans, how quickly he could pull them off her legs, then slide her panties out of his way and move inside her. She would never be able to hold him off.

His hands moved down her back and rested on her butt, pushing her harder against him. She now copied him, and moved her mouth to his neck where she reenacted his sensual little kisses. Lyla bit him back. His body suddenly stilled.

He moaned against her skin.

"Lyla, we need to stop."

Suddenly she froze and her eyes widened in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

Lex laughed, "Quite the contrary."

"Then why-?"

"Because if we don't I'll have to _fuck_ you right now and I made a promise."

She blushed at the use of his profanity. She wasn't sure how to feel about it, the men in her stories were always gentlemen and never spoke in such ways. She felt a wave of nervousness flutter through her and bit her lip.

Lex watched her reaction closely. He smirked.

"You look frightened."

He made no move to get off of her, she could still feel him strongly pressed between her legs. She stared at him and said nothing. Her heart raced. She could feel the power emanating from him. He had her and if he so chose, there was nothing she could do.

He stared at her with an expression she'd never seen before. He reminded her of a wolf with its teeth bared closing in on its prey. His gaze pinned her in place, and she found she was incapable of breaking away even if he physically released her, which he seemed to have no intention of doing.

Dark eyes locked on light and something unholy blazed through the light.

Lex sighed and moved off of her. She let go of the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and sat up too.

Lex took in the sight of her, her hair was tangled around her face which was slightly damp from little beads of sweat, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were uncertain. His expression softened. He reached over and took her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it affectionately. She relaxed, the smile returning to her lips.

"Thank you Lyla."

"For?"

"For trusting me."

She laughed and threw he head back against his chest.

"You know for a moment, you had me questioning if I made the right decision."

He gazed down at her.

"And your thoughts now?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"I'm certain I made the right decision."

Lex smiled, his wickedness subdued for now.

…


	7. LxT:Datenight, Montrachet, The Incident

_A/N: LexThen: Date night, Montrachet, The Incident_.

* * *

Lex walked through the courtyard towards Lyla's dorm with his distinctive arrogance heightened, giving him the air of a king. His eyes were light with electricity as they found her sitting by the fountain, reading a book as she waited for him. Other students were gathered about and paid no heed to their curious whispers as he approached. Feeling the shift in the air that followed his presence, she glanced up from her book.

He said nothing, only held his hand out to her. Lyla gazed at the black gloved hand which extended to her from an onyx Armani jacket.

Her eyes fluttered up to his as she gave him a coy smile, and taking his hand he gently pulled her up beside him. He didn't wait for a greeting, he pressed his lips to hers with a fierce passion that shook her body. Lex kissed her roughly, as he inappropriately clasped her body tightly to his. She pushed him away after a moment, embarrassed by their public display.

"Lex!"

He laughed sensually, everything about Lex tonight emanated sex. Then again, it always had, only now she knew it was directed at her.

"What is it Lyla?" His voice was deep and inviting. His eyes had that wild pale look they got whenever he was excited. They reminded her of demon's eyes.

She seemed flustered,

"That was…a lot. I mean we've only just-"

"I don't want any misunderstanding; the world needs to know you belong to me now."

She paused, gazing at him with intrigue.

"So, you're telling me, the all-powerful and vastly feared Lex Luthor is my boyfriend?"

"I'm telling you the devil himself is yours and he'll let the world burn to ash before he ever lets you go."

Lyla's smirked mirrored his own.

"Queen of the underworld, I like it. Persephone and Hades always were my favorite lovers."

Lex eyed Lyla, she wore a tight fitting black dress with matching high heels. She was captivating; however, she wouldn't be wearing that tonight.

"You look beautiful…but I have something else in mind."

Lex drew his cell out from his pocket and sent a quick text. Within moments there was a man at Lyla's side, with two boxes in his hands. They were wrapped in the signature silver paper. He handed her the first one.

She gave Lex a playfully scolding look but took the box and opened it.

Lyla pulled out a crimson silk evening gown complete with a plunging neckline with a black mesh covering and one tall slit that would accentuate her legs as she walked.

"Oh Lex…it's amazing!"

"Open the other box."

She opened the second and revealed a pair of Louboutin black high heels adorned with their trademark red-sole.

"You really didn't need to do all of this."

"I know that. Do you like everything?"

"Do I like everything? You're making me feel like a princess!"

"Queen…of the underworld, remember?"

She laughed.

"Thank you, Lex. This is all too much."

"Go change and hurry back, I have the limo waiting for us."

Lyla snorted and then covered her face with her hands. Lex fought a smile.

"What? I want to have some drinks tonight with you, I figured taking out the limo was our safest bet."

"Ah, well as long as it's purely for safety reasons and not because you enjoy showing off."

He gave a slight jerk of his head, indicating for her to get inside and change. She trotted off excitedly.

Lex was pleased. He had appreciated her taking care of him the other day and had wanted to do something to surprise her. He knew the dress would be perfect for her and the matching shoes, he had fine tastes and planned to indulge her with his endless resources. He wanted to spoil her rotten, he wanted to give her everything, lay the world at her feet and rule it with her by his side. She was his partner now and he would do everything and anything to keep her.

Lyla stood in her bedroom and gazed at herself in the full-length mirror. She touched her reflection, as if she didn't believe it belonged to her. In place of the silly, sweet girl, stood a confident, passionate woman.

Lex of course had been right, the dress fit perfectly, it clung to her thin frame, clutching snuggly at her waist and hips. The neckline plummeted downward and the mesh coverage only added to the sex appeal of the dress as it forced an onlooker's eyes to peer at the thin material concealing her breasts. She was able to wear her push up bra and still have the illusion of full cleavage. The slit ran halfway to her thigh and the six-and a half inch heels matched the red of the dress to a t.

She looked like a million dollars, she looked like Lex's girl. Lyla stepped carefully in the shoes, she'd never worn heels quite that high but the effect they had on her legs was unmistakable. She smiled to herself. She felt pride bubbling up within her. Lex wanted to show her off. He wanted to spend evenings cuddled with her kissing her in the intimacy of his apartment as well as take her on grand outings. Lex made it clear that she was not one of his playthings.

Lyla walked out to see Lex standing by the limo with the driver. His cool eyes washed over her with evident arousal. She gracefully approached him and spun around in the dress. She smiled softly, noting his reaction.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Perfection." He murmured.

The driver opened the door for them and they stepped into the sleek, black limo.

As Lex joined Lyla in the limo she playfully picked her legs up and laid them across his lap, crossing them at the ankle. The slit exposed her thigh and she shot him a seductive smile.

The moment the door closed Lex placed his hand on her thigh, giving her a firm squeeze.

"Lyla, you have a different look in your eyes tonight. I'd say you have trouble on your mind."

"You read me well Lex."

He reached across from her and picked up two crystal champagne flutes. He took the bottle of _Goût de Diamants, Taste of Diamonds_ and filled their glasses. He handed her one.

"To the beautiful woman at my side."

Lyla smiled and clinked her glass with his. Lex watched her take a sip as he enjoyed his own.

She closed her eyes to savour the taste, but Lex noticed the twitch of lips the moment the champagne touched her tongue . He started laughing.

Lyla grinned, "What?"

Lex just shook his head,

"I suppose million dollar champagne isn't good enough for you?"

"No, I love it really."

He gave her an incredulous look.

"You don't need to lie to me Lyla."

She paused,

"Alright, I'm not a fan of champagne, but I really appreciate it!"

Lex took the glass from her and gently scooped her legs off of his lap with his freehand. He reached into the bar and added orange juice and a splash of cranberry to her drink. Then he returned it to her.

"Try this, and if you still don't like it, I'll get you something else." The amusement was clear in his eyes.

Lyla sipped it.

"Much better Lex, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

She laughed, "Yes."

He smirked and picked her legs up, placing them back across his lap.

By the time the limo came to a stop and the driver held the door open for them, Lyla was feeling giddy. Lex reached for her hand and together they walked through a sea of people with Lex's guards on either side. As they approached the club entrance the paparazzi were there, flashing cameras in their faces from behind the velvet ropes.

Lyla leaned into Lex,

"Let's give them something to talk about."

Without hesitation Lex placed one hand on Lyla's lower back to support her and the other he used to pull her face towards his. He dipped her, kissing her without reserve.

"Mr. Luthor, who is she?" "Are you finally putting your player days to rest?" "How will you ruin this one Lex?"

They were deaf to the comments as they pulled away smiling and walked into the club.

…..

Inside the club purple and blue lights shined over the dance floor, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, sparkling brilliantly. In a starking contrast to the cool theme of the dance floor, the bar was lit with vibrant warm colors, reds and golds. The city's best of the best were here, and more than that. Celebrities glided through the crowds, unharassed, enjoying a night out and sipping the finest drinks. Businessmen relaxed and watched the women dancing. Every girl looked like a goddess and yet when Lyla walked in on Lex's arm all eyes turned to her.

She was the radiant, raven haired mystery woman who was now dating the famous billionaire bad boy, Lex Luthor. She was striking with her porcelain pale skin and crimson full lips, her long tresses tumbling down her back, and her dark gaze glittering with excitement and innocence. The men gawked at her lustfully, the women glared at her in jealously, but all she saw were the bright colors of the club and the adoration in Lex's eyes as she looked up at him, her hand gripping his tightly.

He kissed the top of her head and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist as they walked towards the bar. She clung to him like a little girl unwilling to get lost in the hectic haze of people. His eyes were cold as he regarded the judgmental stares, a slight smirk on his lips as he clearly read their thoughts. How would he corrupt the young girl so devoted to him by his side? What sort of game was he up to now? However, this time he had no intention of games, he walked proudly with her wrapped around him. Lyla was his now.

They took their seats at the bar. A waterfall cascaded into a moat, separating the bartenders from the guests over a thin stream. Lex leaned over to get the bartender's attention.

"I'll have a Snakebite and she'll have a screaming orgasim."

Lyla giggled, "Excuse me?"

Lex shrugged, "I'm guessing you've never had one?"

He noticed her blush and laughed, "Trust me, you'll love it."

The bartender handed over the shots and Lex turned to Lyla with a wicked smile. "Enjoy your screaming orgasm."

She playfully hit him,

"Stop saying it's name!"

Lex bit his lip and kept her shot out of her reach, he then placed the rocks glass to her lips.

"Please, allow me. I would be honored to give you your first screaming orgasm."

Lyla cut her eyes at him and snatched the glass from his hands.

"I can manage myself."

Lex raised a brow.

Lyla cringed,

"That's not what I meant…"

"Right."

They clicked their glasses together and downed the shots.

"...That was awesome! Let's do another!"

Lex grinned,

"Alright we'll do another round but after that, take it easy on the shots, they don't taste as sweet coming back up."

"Thanks for the advice, even if it was uncalled for."

"Just looking out for you. I don't mind though, I'll make you ginger tea in the morning if you need it." He gave her a sly smile.

She shook her head.

They took their second round of shots.

Lex's phone went off, he glanced at the caller ID.

"Lyla, I need to take this, will you be alright?"

She nodded. Lex leaned in and kissed her cheek, then he pressed his phone to his ear and walked off to find somewhere quiet to talk.

Lyla sat at the bar, watching the dancers mingle with celebrities. She'd never seen so many famous people in one place, well she'd never seen any famous people before, but that was beside the point.

"Wow, beautiful shoes."

Lyla turned to see a stunning blonde standing next to her.

"Thank you."

The girl's eyes pierced through Lyla.

"Don't tell me, Lex got them for you? And the dress too?"

"Well, yes. He was thoughtful enough to surprise me."

The blonde's pink lips curved venomously.

"Lex loves to dress up his dolls. It starts as an apparent act of kindness but eventually he'll force you to relinquish all control. Then he'll leave you."

Lyla laughed.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Someone speaking from experience. I see you're his latest victim and I wanted to warn you. Underneath all his grand charm, Lex is dangerous. He'll do the same thing to you he did to me and countless women before you. He'll take over your life then strip you of your self-worth and free will, I'd get out while you still can."

Lyla leaned in towards the blonde, her voice lowered,

"What were your intentions with him? Did you adore him? Did you take care of him when he needed it? Did you take the time to discover his dreams, to connect with him on a deep emotional level?"

"No. Lex isn't capable of that. He's a Luthor and he will destroy you. He isn't made for love. Lex is the master of lies."

Lyla smiled, moving away again to put the distance between them.

"Ah don't tell me, you're one of the many who went after Lex for his money. He can see straight through _your_ kind. Naturally he threw you away."

"You don't understand, everything with Lex is a game."

"I understand perfectly. With a man like Lex, you give him that power. Let him have that control he craves. Once you do that he is fiercely loyal to you. He'll turn the world over for you. It's amazing really, the different ways people will treat you when you're not trying to use them."

The girl sneered.

"When it happens to you, just remember what I've told you."

"It won't. I always stay true to who I am, and I know how to hold myself with a man like this. I have no interest in using him. I am Lex's, and he is _mine_."

There was a darkness in Lyla's tone as the anger hissed into her words.

Just then Lex returned from his phone call. His expression hardened when he noticed the blonde.

"Lex I'm so glad you're back. I was growing tired of the company."

She reached out and tugged on his tie, bringing him to her and kissed him softly. He kissed her back but his eyes openly glared at the other girl, silently gleaming with a threat.

The girl dropped her gaze and turned on her heel, disappearing into the crowd of people.

Lex smirked against Lyla's lips and pulled back,

"So what sort of monster did she paint me out to be?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll figure out your faults on my own and we'll work through it together. She's your past and I'm the one by your side now."

Not by a blink did Lex betray his calm, arrogant exterior. But once again she had struck a chord. Witnessing the tender way she was looking at him now, as well as her unflinching faithfulness and utter lack of doubt in him, he knew he would never let her slip through his fingers.

Lex reached his hand out to her.

"Let's dance."

"I don't know how to."

"You'll learn."

He lead her to the dance floor. Lyla felt her head spinning before they even began. The salsa music pulsed through Lyla's body, she found herself moving her hips without willing it. Lex pulled her closer to him, he gently moved her towards him and away, guiding her effortlessly around the room. Under his control she felt free. He moved her body as he wished and she followed, a sense of exhilaration overtook her. She felt safe in his hold as he spun her around again and again. The crowd of people parted to watch them dance. He was an expert, of course, making her appear as if she'd been dancing her entire life.

She laughed joyfully, feeling herself turn to the rhythm of the music. She was aware of her sexuality, the sudden desire she felt as she met Lex's approving eyes startled her. She wanted him to be proud of her, she wanted his complete attention and he gave it freely.

The music slowed and he pulled her into his body for a smooth bachata. His leg was pressed between hers. She wanted to stop, she wanted to ask him what she should do but his stare silenced her and his body guided her to how she needed to move. They swayed to the gentle beat. He put his hands on her hips and easy lifted her mid-turn. As he lowered her he took a moment and held her at eye level. She wondered what was going through his mind, what were all the things he wouldn't say?

The music had slowed again, this time it was a soft waltz.

Lyla mused,

"They certainly play a variety of music."

"They're playing exactly what I told them to play."

Lyla smiled sweetly,

"You really do like showing off don't you?"

He was quiet for a moment and then,

"I like seeing you happy."

His words were genuine but his eyes were still unreadable.

"Are you happy too?"

He leaned in and kissed her with a sudden tenderness that left her heart trembling. She felt lightheaded.

He whispered softly,

"Pay close attention now, the count is 1-2-3-, 1-2-3."

She listened carefully and then glanced down at her feet. Lex halted their dance and placed his fingers under her chin, guiding her face up to him.

"Don't look away from my eyes and just follow my lead."

His eyes seemed almost silver as they reflected the lights in the room. She locked her gaze on his, determined to not breakaway. They were dancing again.

Lex reminded her of a prince the way he placed his hand securely on her back, applying slight pressure when he needed her to move forward. He had her gliding and spinning across the floor. She realized he truly was royalty and she was becoming a part of his world. She never dreamt her life would take a turn into a real life fairytale. His presence was elegance and power, and it seeped into her. She found as they danced her confidence grew, she was feeling a variety of emotions. She desired him, she adored him, she was moved by the thoughtfulness of him picking out different songs for her. She was awed by his seemingly endless talents and touched by the affectionate way he kept a hold on her.

Unknown to the couple, the blonde girl from before watched them. She was standing in a dim area between the group of dancers and the bar. She knew she had to save the foolish girl in Lex's arms. Next time Lyla would listen, next time she would come prepared. It would be easy to run into them again, she knew the places Lex frequented. She sank into the shadows and disappeared.

As they danced his eyes penetrated Lyla. She felt warmth spread through her chest. The unspeakable had happened, she had fallen for Lex Luthor.

…

Later that night Lex entered his apartment with Lyla cradled in his arms. Her body was slack and drool spilled over from the side of her mouth. She stirred as he entered the room with her and whined softly.

"I don't feel well Lex."

"I know, you had a little too much fun tonight."

She nodded against his chest, burying her face in him.

"You smell so good."

"Let's get you to bed."

He crossed the room and entered his bedroom. He laid her down on the scarlet silk sheets. She squirmed reaching beneath her for the back of her dress.

"Help me out of this dress. You got it for me, maybe you can figure out these damn buttons."

Lex laughed.

"You're bratty when you're drunk."

"Bite me Lex."

"You know I will."

She grinned up at him.

He rolled her over and undid the dress, helping her slip it over her head.

She lay before him in her delicate lace bra and matching panties.

Lex's pulse quickened. The blood rushed through his body as he took in the sight of lace against pale skin, feeling the gnawing need to be inside of her. He considered how easy it would be to take advantage of her. She wouldn't resist him in her current state. They were both feeling the effects of alcohol so he couldn't be held accountable for his actions. His gaze lingered over her enticing lingerie. She must have worn it for a reason, black lace could only mean one thing. He watched the rise and fall of her breasts with each breath she took. He could smell the soft scent of her perfume mixed with sweat. He could feel the heat rising inside him, his body reacted to her scent. His mouth watered. His eyes fell on the lace panties.

Then he shook his head and stripped down to his underwear, crawling onto the bed beside her.

She curled up against him.

"I want to listen to your heartbeat Lex."

She slurred slightly. She made to place her head on his chest but missed and ended up laying on his stomach instead.

He laughed.

"You should have listened to me when I told you to stop drinking."

"You don't get to control me Lex."

"In this case it would have benefitted you."

Lyla nuzzled her face in his stomach.

"What are you doing Lyla?"

She placed her hands on him and felt his lithe muscles.

"Touching your tummy, obviously. You do lots of sit-ups huh?"

She giggled like a silly school girl, rubbing her hands over him. He stiffened, catching her hand.

"You need to stop that Lyla."

"Why? You like it and I know you want me to touch you."

She was testing every fiber of his restraint and Lex was not a man who denied himself the things he wanted.

"I do. I want you to touch me. I want you to explore every hidden desire you've ever had with me."

She flushed at his confession. Even tipsy, she had enough sense to understand the situation.

"Ok. Where do I start?"

Lex gazed at her intrigued.

"Give me your hand."

She did as she was asked. Lex took her hand and brought it to his lips, he kissed each finger and then slid her hand down his neck and across his chest. He guided it down to his lower stomach and she stopped just before he could push her to reach any further. She softly tickled her fingers along his body, arousing him.

He smirked; appreciating the fact she was taking it upon herself to play with him. His voice was quiet, patient.

"Do you want to keep going Lyla?"

Her eyes widened as they fell to her next destination. He was unashamed as he openly allowed her to see the effect she had on him. There was an arrogance in his eyes as he awaited her response. She hesitated and then whispered,

"…Yes."

Lex shook his head slowly.

"Say, Yes Lex I want to keep touching you."

Lyla's eyes darted to his. She licked her lips.

"Yes Lex, I want to keep touching you."

"Good girl."

She smiled. Lex didn't rush it, he dropped his hand away and let her linger there with her hands caressing his body. He enjoyed the softness of her touch and the ache of anticipation.

"Have you ever touched a man before, as you are about to?"

Lyla shook her head. Lex closed his eyes, his stomach fluttered as he realized how pure she actually was.

"You really are a good girl. What have you done?"

"I haven't done much of anything…I kissed before, that's all."

Lex peered at her.

"I wish I could have been your first kiss."

Lyla continued to rub his stomach affectionately. She bent down and pressed her lips to his firmly, then parted them with a soft slip of her tongue. He keenly returned her kiss. She kissed him for a long while before breaking away at last.

Her dark eyes sparkled as she stared into the depths of his light.

"Now you are, I've forgotten any kiss before yours."

Lex stared silently. She had moved him. He knew he adored her but now he understood that he loved her. He wouldn't tell her though, not yet. It was too soon. He attempted to keep his expression closed and guarded, but he felt it falter.

As she held him captive with her gaze she reached down and touched him where she'd never touched anyone before. He drew a quick breath, caught off guard by her forward act. He thought he'd have to coax her into it.

"Lyla…"

"I told you I wanted to keep going Lex."

She grinned in response to the pleasant smile that slowly touched his lips.

She leaned down and placed little kisses on his body. He tangled his hand into her hair as she did so.

He moaned as she tasted the sweat from his skin. He wanted desperately to attack her, to flip her over and take his turn with her body. To make her tremble in response to his fingertips and buckle under his touch…but he controlled himself. This was her time to explore. She could touch and taste him as she pleased but he would wait until she was sober and focused before he took his turn.

Lyla eyed Lex mischievously. He raised a brow in question. Lyla climbed on top of him, and circled her hips, pressing herself against him. The only barrier between them was her delicate lace panty. He felt her wetness as she moved against him again and again.

"Fuck."

Lex swore and grabbed onto Lyla's hips. He roughly pushed her off of him.

She looked bewildered, before she could say anything he cut her off.

"Stop Lyla, please. Just…give me a moment to collect myself."

Lyla suddenly giggled,

"What's the matter? Is Lex Luthor losing control?" She teased him lightly, he smirked.

"I'll admit I'm about to, and if I do I'll be certain to lose myself inside of you, permission or not. So, either give me a moment or I'm taking you now and I assume you're not on the pill so that's just something we will have to be prepared for."

Lyla's mouth opened at his obvious threat. Lex looked away from her, at the sight of her swollen lips, smeared lipstick, tousled hair, and the bite marks he'd left on her neck. He steadied his breathing.

"You know for such a little angel there's a side to you that challenges even my passion."

"Perhaps I am a fallen angel sent to tempt you."

"Then I shall willingly sacrifice my soul."

She laughed.

"Am I safe again? I already miss touching you."

Lex's heart skipped. She gazed at him with drowsy sweet eyes.

He pulled her to him so that her head rested on his chest and his arm was snuggly around her, showing affection and simultaneously preventing her further advances. He rubbed her back with a gentle hand. He felt her relax and cuddle into him. He murmured to her,

"Goodnight Lyla."

She didn't respond, already asleep in his arms.

…

Lex awoke the next morning to Lyla sleeping soundly. It was a sight he'd never expected to see, she was wrapped around him, her head on his chest and her arm draped over his stomach. She was at ease with him, there was a slight curve to her lips as if she were sweetly dreaming. She murmured,

"Lex…"

"Yes?"

Lyla didn't respond, she'd been dreaming after all, and of him. He watched her. There was no questioning her affection for him. He'd woken up beside plenty of women but never had one been so lovingly entwined with him. He reached his hand out hesitantly to touch her face but drew it back without making contact. Lex laid there a moment longer, feeling the warmth of her body against him, her little arms holding him in sleep. He had always been told that love was just a form of weakness, just an emotion to hold you back. He had always been careful to remain unfeeling, the one who cared the least was the one with all the power...and yet, somehow this had happened, somehow Lex had lost the upper hand.

He gently moved her off of him, so carefully it took him a few minutes to ensure he didn't disrupt her sleep. He stood by the bedside wanting to edge the image of her sleeping into his mind. Then he turned away and walked towards the master bathroom.

After Lex had showered and gotten dressed he checked on Lyla once more to find that she was still sleeping. He left her in his bed and wandered into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Lex opened his laptop and checked his emails. After a few minutes he took out his cell and made a call.

"This is Mr. Luthor, I need to speak with Dr. Jules….Thank you... is everything set for tonight? I trust you have the samples readied?...Wonderful...I want to press the matter of security, no one is to have access to the test vials but myself, and I want the lab cleared out, I work alone...Perfect. I will be there at eight tonight."

He disconnected the call and turned his attention back to the laptop. He heard a soft knock on the office door.

"Come in."

Lyla opened the door. She was wearing one of his dress shirts, Lex fought a smile. Her wet hair dripped behind her as her bare feet stepped onto the carpet of his office. He noticed the perfectly pedicured toes pressing into it. He had the strange urge to kiss those toes. Internally he scoffed, what was happening to him? ...He eyed them again.

"Good morning Lex."

"Good morning Lyla, how are you feeling?"

She smiled slyly.

"Really good actually, I guess I hold my alcohol better than you."

"Beginner's luck I'm sure."

"Oh, but of course."

She lingered in the doorway, halfway in his office, halfway leaning on the doors. She seemed unsure of what to do.

"Come here and close the doors behind you."

Lyla gave him a skeptical look but obeyed.

Lex pushed his laptop away and leaned back in his leather chair.

"Now get on top of the desk."

"Why?"

"Don't question me."

She paused and lightly bounced from foot to foot.

"Lex, I-"

"Lyla, do you trust me?"

She stopped bouncing.

"Completely."

"And you are my partner now, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then come sit on the desk."

Lyla paused, playing with a piece of her hair. Then she walked over and climbed onto the desk. Crossing her legs, she faced Lex.

He still leaned away from her in his chair.

"Unbutton the shirt you stole from me."

"What?"

"You didn't ask, so I want it back. Now."

"...I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not wearing anything underneath."

"You should have thought of that before."

She rubbed her toes against his leg, stalling. He made a mental note to kiss them one day after all. Lex leaned forward and placed his hands on her legs, he uncrossed them, staring her in the eyes as he pried her legs apart before him.

She pinched her knees together.

"L-Lex, what are you doing?"

"Whatever I want, and what I want, is to know your taste."

She gazed at him, thinking about what his words meant. Her expression was a stunning mixture of embarrassment and passion. She wanted him and he could see it.

Lex smirked. She slowly undid the buttons on his dress shirt she wore, but held it closed.

"Now, let me see you. All of you."

Lyla held his gaze as she bravely let the shirt fall away.

His cool eyes moved over her, a tender smile tugged at his lips breaking his mask of control. Lex took his time and stared at her naked body. He felt a satisfaction that no other had ever gotten the chance to look upon her this way. He almost pitied the rest of the world.

"I have been to the furthest corners of the world, I have seen every beautiful thing worth setting eyes upon...but none of it could have ever prepared me for you."

She smiled shyly, rolling her eyes.

His expression was cold.

"Don't ever roll your eyes at me again. I will not stand for it."

She giggled.

"What will you do to me if I do?"

"Test me and find out."

She gave it some thought and decided against it, for now.

Lex closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply. He let his mouth travel over her body, not wanting to leave an inch of her skin unmarked by him. Lyla watched him as his mouth moved over her breasts, her breath caught in her throat and she slightly shuddered.

Lex's mouth moved further down, tickling her as he lightly ran his tongue over her body on his descent. He stopped at her lower stomach and his eyes glanced upwards to her's, silently confirming his progression.

The way Lyla looked back at him nearly caused him to throw her back on the desk, tear off his own clothes and end their cat and mouse play, but Lex wanted to seduce her. He wanted her to know exactly how he would take care of what was his.

Lex lowered his head at last and leaned into her, inhaling her sensual scent. It reminded him of the honey sweet scent of Montrachet. He knew she would taste even sweeter.

Lex brought his lips to her secret places. She was open and vulnerable, chaste and his.

He was right, she tasted even better than that wine. Lyla cried out and covered her mouth with her hands.

Lex pulled away and looked up at her,

"It's ok Lyla, I want to hear you. Don't hold back from me."

Her eyes were dark and wild as she stared back, her full lips parted,

"Don't stop again."

Lex was amused,

"Giving me demands now Ms. Shay? ...What did I tell you about asking?"

She licked her lips.

"Please _Lexx_."

She drew his name out in a soft whisper. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted to be inside this little angel.

He brought his face up to hers,

"Before I go on, I want you to know how sweet you taste."

He closed his mouth on hers, he could feel the heat in her body rising. He felt a slight dampness through his shirt where his torso pressed against her. He chuckled lowly against her lips then pulled away.

Lex ignored his own uncontained desire and returned his head between her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his neck.

Lyla gasped and threw her head back. So this is what she had been missing all these years.

…

Lyla was curled in his lap in the leather chair, her bare body wrapped around him with her head buried in his chest. He stroked his hand along her spine.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded against his chest.

"I've never felt anything like that before."

"You enjoyed it?"

"Oh yes."

"Good."

Lex's cell went off. He made no move to answer it, his hand still caressing her back.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"Business can wait."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise but she was pleased.

Just then there came a knock on the door. Lyla jumped but Lex didn't react.

Barry's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"Mr. Luthor there's someone here to see you. Should I send them up?"

"No Barry, I'm not taking any visitors today."

"Yes sir."

They heard his footsteps retreating.

"I'm certainly keeping you from a busy day today aren't I?"

"You're keeping me where I want to be."

"I should get dressed."

"I disagree."

"Lex, I can't just walk around your place naked all day!"

"You don't have to walk, I'll carry you."

She laughed and pushed herself off of him, she paused when she saw the damp spot on his shirt. Embarrassment spread across her face. Lex took her hand and placed it over the spot.

"There is no shame in sexuality. If I couldn't cause _this_ , I wouldn't be much of a partner."

Never once breaking eye contact, Lex touched his fingertips to the spot and wiped them across his lips.

"I can still taste you."

She shook her head,

"You're too much."

Lex grinned. Then he patted her dismissively on the leg.

"Let's have the cooks start breakfast for us, what do you think?"

"That sounds lovely."

"Perfect."

Lex's phone went off again. He considered turning it off.

"Maybe you should get that."

He glanced at her,

"Alright."

Lex touched a button,

"Mr. Luthor here...I see… How does that even happen?...Well tell him if he doesn't want to end up on the street begging for change he'd better fix it...Now…"

Lex paused his phone call, he glanced at Lyla.

"Alright, I'll be there within the hour."

Lex ended the call.

"Lyla-"

"I understand."

He stared at her.

"I'm sorry, it shouldn't take too long...I'll be quick. Please have the cooks make you anything you want."

"Is everything ok?"

Lex sighed,

"I take one day for myself and LuthorCorp goes up in flames...at least this time it's figuratively. There was a breach in our security and documents have been stolen. Angry employee, some attempt at revenge for wrongs my father caused, he's out of the country of course, so it's up to be to assess the damages… I really am sorry."

Lyla kissed him.

"I told you, I understand, now get going, you're needed there."

"I'd rather be needed here."

He took another moment to let his eyes pass over her delicate form. He considered what would happen when he returned from LuthorCorp. The idea of coming home to the apartment absent of Lyla set an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could feel the shadows of his mind pooling in. They twisted their way through him and around his heart, dancing in the darkness of the void that existed within him. Everyone left him, everyone was a liar. The shadows taunted him with his father's words.

 _Don't let her get too close. Once she truly knows you, she will never love you._

Lex had long craved her companionship but after today, he needed it, he ached for her light, for the way her kiss quelled the pain and rage which constantly plagued him. Lionel was wrong. She would love him. She _had_ to.

Lyla reached out and smoothed the crease of his brow, snapping him back into the moment.

"I'll be waiting for you when you come back."

He smiled as his concerns died away, wondering if she was learning to see through his walls. Then he headed towards the door.

"Lex, aren't you going to change your shirt?"

She gazed at it, her eyes resting on the proof of her physical response to him.

He paused, touching the spot again.

"I'll wear a jacket."

…..

Lex dropped Lyla off in front of her dorm. They had spent the day together after he'd gotten back from his dealings at LuthorCorp.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until then, Lex."

He kissed her goodbye and sped off.

Lex made it to the lab by eight. He walked in, grabbed a lab coat, secured his goggles, and approached the cages. Lex reached in and scooped up a white furry rabbit. He placed it on the metal table, as it tried to hop away, he reached for a syringe and immobilized it.

The creature's large dark eyes scanned the room as if searching for an escape but it quickly found it was unable to do more than twitch its nose.

Lex ran a gloved hand over the furry body, it trembled.

"It's ok, I'm going to save you."

The rabbit had been given cancer in hopes of finding an experimental treatment. Lex had been working tirelessly on an attempted treatment alongside Dr. Jules. They believed they had created a drug that would shrink tumors. Now it was time to put the drug to the test.

Lex had been working with the rabbit for a while now. He was certain he could save it.

Lex carefully injected the drug into the it's bloodstream. Then he waited. He had his pen in hand to note any changes the animal might experience. He was fairly certain that it wouldn't show any adverse responses.

There was no apparent change. Lex glanced at the clock and wrote down his observations. Another five minutes passed, again he wrote, no detectable changes.

His heart began to race. What if he had done it? What if this drug was able to reduce tumor size and they would be so much closer to curing cancer?

Five more minutes passed, and then ten. He anxiously watched, so far there still weren't any negative reactions. Lex had been so careful in his calculations, he had taken every measurement and made every detail precise. The rabbit was at ease. It had calmed down and twitched its nose lazily. Lex ran his hand over it again, feeling the soft fur from beneath his gloves. He hoped his touch was comforting and not distressful. The animal didn't seem to mind, now that she'd gotten used to him. He felt a small sense of pride that he was going to save her. Against his better judgement, Lex had taken a liking to the little creature.

He smiled softly.

Thirty minutes passed and no change. He would wait until the hour mark and then pack up to head home.

Suddenly she started shaking again.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore girl."

His voice was hardly more than a whisper.

The shaking intensified.

Lex withdrew his hand, something was wrong. It flopped about on the table, convulsing and gurgling.

"No…it can't be…"

The rabbit flopped rightside up and stared at Lex. Those dark eyes seemed to lock on his. As she gazed at him, a trickle of blood ran from the corners like tears, followed by another trickle of blood from the ears.

There was a sickening pop and Lex's vision was obscured by the splatter on his goggles. He staggered back, half blinded, towards the sink.

He scrubbed his hands, then lifted the goggles off his head and tossed them into the sink. Lex washed his face then mechanically scrubbed the goggles clean. He glanced down to see the lab coat was also streaked in crimson stains.

He slowly walked back to the rabbit, or rather what had been a rabbit moments before. There must have been a swelling in the brain caused by a buildup of cranial hemorrhaging. He picked up the carcass and wrapped it in a biohazard bag then threw it away.

It thudded as it hit the bottom of the waste box.

Lex scrubbed the remaining gore from the table and any that had gotten on the floor. He discarded the lab coat in a separate bin then washed his hands again, and once more to be sure.

Lex walked out of the lab, locking up behind him. He made his way into his car and casually put the keys into the ignition. It roared to life. His expression was blank, his eyes calm and his manner collected.

This was just something that happened. An incident, a minor set back. He smirked, knowing this was just a step closer to figuring out his dream, he was still convinced the concoction he'd created was correct, perhaps his dosages were off.

Lex opened the car door again with a steady hand and walked a few steps away, leaving his vehicle running. He stared into the dark night, thoughts indiscernible as his cold eyes scanned the blackened horizon.

He bent over and heaved violently towards the ground.

...


	8. LxT: The Agreement, Blinded, The Secret

_A/N: Then ch8: The Agreement, Blinded, The Secret_

 _~If you're enjoying this or have any other thoughts, feel free to leave a review._

I was going to continue with this chapter to include the masquerade scene and another important scene but it was getting too long so I had to cut it off. Until next time :)

* * *

Lex ascended to the highest floor of LuthorCorp, making his way towards his office down the hall from his father's. He passed through the sliding doors and took his seat behind the mahogany desk. Opening his laptop, he gazed vaguely at the screen and quietly counted to himself,

"5, 4, 3, 2, -"

"Lex!"

Lionel strode into the room, his mouth curled into a snarl. Lex smiled pleasantly.

"Hi, Dad."

"How did it happen?"

"Well from what I've put together, Johnson snuck in after hours with his security card, harboring mal intent for you, naturally, and then he broke into your office, retrieved files from your desk and was off to sell them to the competition."

Lionel wiped his hand across his brow in frustration.

"I meant, how did you let this happen?"

"I was preoccupied."

"Is this a joke to you? A multi-million-dollar contract gets stolen and you...you were preoccupied?"

"It will never reach the wrong hands. I took care of it. Trust me."

Lionel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Enough riddles, Lex."

Lex simply smirked, not offering any further information. Lionel calmly reached out and touched Lex's face with the back of his hand. A stranger would have perceived it as a sign of paternal affection, but Lex internally recoiled at the memory of being struck as a child.

He held Lionel's gaze, motionless, and growled,

"Take your hand off of me."

Lionel waited a moment, making it clear that Lex wasn't going to call the shots. Then he withdrew his hand with a mocking smile.

"How did you rectify the situation?"

"I ruined him, ensuring there would be no future for him. He'll never work for any reputable biotech company again. Exactly, as you would have done."

For a moment Lex dared to believe there was a glimpse of pride in his father's eyes.

"Don't let it happen again, it was a fool's error."

Lionel turned to leave, but paused as Lex spoke again,

"There is something that sparks my interest though...Johnson knew what would happen if he went against you, he's a family man and he needed this job...So why would he, a nobody near the bottom of the corporate totem pole, take such a chance just to try to get to you... What'd you do to him Dad? It must have been pretty horrible."

Lionel's cruel laugh echoed through the room.

"What did I tell you about your ridiculous fantasies Lex? You're always chasing things that don't exist. Ah, by the way, how is Lyla?"

There was a flicker of danger in Lex's cold gaze.

"She isn't your concern."

"Are you sure? While she was serving as your distraction my company was being attacked."

"Leave her out of this."

"I'm sure I'll be meeting her soon. Will she be gracing your arm at our Charity ball? After all, you do know you're required to attend."

His devilish grin stretched across his face. When he didn't receive a response, he gave a curt nod,

"I'll see you around Lex."

The doors slid open and Lionel passed through them and down the hall.

…

Lex worked tirelessly through the day. He'd hadn't realized how long he'd been sitting behind his desk, typing away at one contract while on the phone negotiating another, until his cell rang and he saw Lyla's name flash on the caller ID.

"Lyla, Hey."

"Hi yourself. Where are you?"

"I'm at work still, why?"

There was a pause on her end of the line.

"Well we had plans at six remember? That was an hour and a half ago."

He internally swore. She'd invited him over to her dorm for a movie night while her roommate was gone for the weekend.

"Forgive me. I've been negotiating deals all day. I haven't stopped once, and lost track of the time. Do you mind if we reschedule? I have a lot that still needs my attention."

She was quiet again. Lex leaned back in his chair and cracked his knuckles, he really did need to get back to work, but he didn't want to upset her.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise...besides, this will give you a chance to miss me."

"I always miss you Lex."

Now Lex was the one who was quiet. He closed his eyes, letting her words hang in the air. Did she realize what affect her sweet simple words had on him?

His voice was softer when he spoke again.

"As do I."

"Well, you're still in trouble Lex Luthor. I slaved away, out of the kindness of my heart, for hours to make us a nice dinner, and I hate cooking. What am I supposed to do now?"

He laughed.

"I didn't realize you were doing all of that."

"I wanted to surprise you. You do so much for me, I wanted to give you something back."

"Lyla, you give me more than I ever dreamt was possible. I'm touched... maybe you can put it away and we can have it tomorrow?"

"Oh, you don't get to have it now."

He sighed.

"Lyla, _dear,_ I have to go."

The sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Fine, but don't you _dear_ me."

Lex laughed again.

"Thank you for going through all of that effort for me Lyla."

"How late are you staying at work?"

"With the rate I've been at all day? I haven't the slightest idea. I can't leave anytime soon though."

"Alright, call me later so I know you got home safe."

He repressed another laugh.

"Ok sweet girl."

"Ok. Goodnight for now, Lex."

"Goodnight for now, Lyla."

The call ended.

Lex stood up and stretched. He glared at the hours' worth of paperwork he still had to do. Lyla's offer was far more enticing than being trapped at his desk, but there was no way to get out of it tonight. His stomach growled, reminding him he'd worked through lunch. He considered just taking a short break and driving to Lyla's.

Lex quickly disregarded that thought, there was no way he would leave her side once he was there. He walked around his office to get the blood flowing back into his legs.

Just then his office phone rang. He walked over to it slowly, not caring to speak to anyone this late. He just wanted to hurry up and finish his paperwork so he could leave.

He picked up the receiver,

"Lex Luthor here."

"It's Isabel Valez, will you grant me access past the guards? I want to talk to you about making an arrangement."

Lex quickly forgot about the pile of papers on his desk.

"Of course, Mrs. Valez, I'll see you in a moment."

Lex's eyes lit up excitedly as he reclaimed his seat behind the desk.

He pushed a button and spoke into the intercom for Mrs. Valez to be let in.

A few moments later a fragile looking woman stepped into the office.

Lex motioned for her to take a seat. Her skin was rather pale and there were dark circles beneath her distant eyes. The scarf she wore around her head was the only vibrant aspect about her with its bold colors, purposely drawing attention to it.

"Good evening Mrs. Valez. How are you feeling today?"

"That's why I'm here, as I'm sure you've guessed."

Lex said nothing, only listened intently.

"I came to sign the papers. I want to live the life I've always dreamt of before I die. I met with my doctors today…I have a six-month time frame so I want to get things in order as quickly as possible."

"I understand completely. I am terribly sorry for your circumstance but my purpose is to grant you your greatest desire so that your final moments here can be legendary. As I told you from the start, LuthorCorp is here to serve you...at least I am."

"You're a much better man than your father."

"My father is purely a business man. I'm a scientist, we have to have a deep sense of empathy in our code of ethics. Let's go over the highlights again, but first, what is it that you want most of all? Remember nothing is off limits."

"I want my daughter to be able to get an education. I don't want her to live the hard live I've lived. She deserves the chance to take on the world. She's such a kind, intelligent girl."

"Your daughter will be taken care of, have her apply for my scholarship and I will ensure it is granted to her. Now what about you? What do you want for yourself?"

"Well...I would like to travel. I've never been anywhere and there's an entire world full of beauty that I haven't seen."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan. Take the next few months and go to France and visit the Louvre, go to England and see the Tower of London, travel to Egypt and marvel at the Great Pyramids. I'm going to write down a figure that I believe will cover your expenses and then some."

He took out his checkbook and filled out a figure then handed it to her.

The woman's mouth opened.

"This is...Thank you Mr. Luthor."

"The least I can do is try to compensate you before this illness unjustly takes you from this world. ...Let's review the three conditions. Firstly, you must remember this is a non-disclosure agreement and any slip of this confidential information violates our contract. Secondly, as the illness reaches its peak, return to LuthorCorp, and allow my doctors to run the tests they need on you. I will remind you that you will be sedated, there will be no pain. You will simply drift into a pleasant sleep from which you'll never wake. Lastly, when the time comes you donate your body to my research, forsaking the right of burial."

The woman stared at Lex and the tears broke free at last, spilling down her face.

He leaned into her, searching her eyes carefully, he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Isabel, I want you to be certain that this is what you want."

She gazed at him in awe.

"I'm sure. It's an amazing gift you're giving me. Thanks to you my life will have meaning, my daughter will have a future."

Lex smiled kindly.

"It is you, who are giving a gift. Your cells will lead to the progression of medical science as we know it and take us that much closer to conquering disease. One day I will be able to save people who suffer as you suffer. You will be the first one to start this process. I promise you, I will put an end to this tragedy, and you are going to help me more than you realize. Your contribution is essential for my research. Thank you for being so brave."

He unlocked a drawer in his desk and pulled out a contract. He slid it over to Isabel, handing her his Montblanc pen. Her hands trembled as she took it. He covered her hands with his in an act of comfort, steadying her.

Isabel held Lex's gaze. His crystal eyes were gentle and he nodded once in encouragement, dropping his hands. She didn't look away from him as she signed her name on the line.

The moment she placed the pen on the table Lex leapt up and slid the contract away from her, slipped it into its folder and locked it away.

He sat back down and began fumbling through the workload on his desk, forgetting the weeping woman before him. A few moments passed.

He glanced up at Isabel.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Um...N-no."

Lex gazed at her curiously.

"Would you like help finding your way out of the building?"

"Oh, no. It's just… reality now."

"Well you did the right thing. Go enjoy your life, that's more than most of us get to do."

"Thank you...um I guess this is goodbye Mr. Luthor."

Lex had lost himself in the papers.

"Hmm?"

The woman hesitated, then she turned away and walked out of his office, the sliding doors closed behind her.

….

Another hour crawled by. Lex was frustrated. By this time, he was ravenous and irritated and he still had another stack of papers to go through.

Lex's office phone rang. Another late night call? He glanced at the time, ten o'clock. He answered,

"Lex Luthor."

"Mr. Luthor, Ms. Lyla Shay is here to see you."

"Send her up."

Lyla passed through the sliding doors with her arms full of bags.

Lex stood up and walked towards her.

"This is a pleasant surprise."

"I figured you were hungry so I brought dinner to you."

She walked around him, and over to his desk where she started pulling out the Tupperware from the bags. As she opened the lids the savory aroma of chicken cordon blue filled the room.

Lex's stomach growled loudly in response. Lyla laughed.

"I guess I was right?"

He smirked

"Apparently so."

She turned from his desk and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him affectionately. He tilted her head up and kissed her.

After a moment, she untwined herself from him and walked back towards his desk. She served the food on paper plates, setting them on either side of the desk and then dug deep into her bags again. She pulled out a candelabra, placed it in the center and stuck a candle in it. She lit it.

"There. A romantic dinner."

Lex smiled, sitting down across from her.

"This looks wonderful, thank you."

She suddenly gasped and started rummaging through the bags, coming up empty handed.

"What is it?"

"Lex! I've ruined everything...I forgot to grab the wine from the counter…"

"That's alright, I'll survive a night without drinking… Unless you want scotch, I do have some in the office."

Lyla laughed, "I think I'll pass."

"I'll be right back, let me grab us some waters."

He exited his office and then returned with two water bottles. He handed Lyla one and sat back down to eat.

"So, you still have that stack of papers to go through?"

He swallowed his bite before answering,

"Unfortunately."

"I don't envy you...Maybe I should have brought blankets too, looks like you'll be here all night."

"Yes, you are terribly thoughtless Lyla. Here I believed you actually cared about me."

She rolled her eyes.

"What did I tell you before about rolling your eyes at me?"

"Oh...I'm sorry." She giggled.

"No, you're not...but you will be."

Her eyes widened. Lex took another bite, leaving Lyla to think it over.

As he finished, Lex leaned back in his chair, a wicked smile spread across his wolfish face.

Lyla sipped her drink.

"What does that look mean?"

"I'm ready for dessert."

"I'm sorry, I didn't bring anything else."

Lex gave her a knowing look. He reached over and cleared the plates from his desk, then returned to his chair.

"You know what to do. Get on the desk."

"Lex, don't you have work to do?"

"Lyla, I need to taste you again."

Lyla glanced around the room.

"...There's cameras in your office."

"Get on the desk and stop talking back to me."

Lyla started to laugh but was silenced by his stare.

"Lex...I'm not comfortable with the idea of being watched…"

"I'm the only one with access to the cameras in this office, I like keep my business affairs confidential."

She thought about it for a moment.

"...Ok."

She made no move to get up from her chair. Lex sighed and stood up, walking over to her.

"What are you doing?"

Instead of giving her an answer he picked her up and carried her back around his desk, placing her on top of it.

Lex sat down in his chair once more.

"Slide your panties off and give them to me."

Lyla glanced away.

"Don't look away from me."

She met his eyes again. Her hands hesitantly reached up under her skirt and she squiggled her way out of red sheer panties. Lex reached his hand out and she dropped them into it.

He stuffed them in his trouser pocket.

"Why are you keeping my panties?"

"You can have them back after we have sex."

"Oh… I still don't think I'm ready yet..."

"I know, but I have a plan. Each time I see you, I'll leave with your panties. Hopefully you'll run out soon and then you'll have no choice but to come get them from me…"

Lyla's lips parted in her signature look of surprise, Lex noted that she did this often around him. He hardened at the revelation.

Smirking, Lex reached for his tie and unknotted it. Lyla watched him, with blatant intrigue. She felt an unfamiliar ache between her legs.

Lex held his tie in one hand.

"I'm going to do something new with you now, if at any point you feel uncomfortable, tell me to stop. Are we clear?"

Lyla shifted on his desk. Lex thought about her naked parts rubbing against his desk with the innocent movement.

"Yes."

Lex chuckled.

"Such a good girl."

He reached out and secured his tie around her eyes as a makeshift blindfold. Lyla rubbed her feet together nervously. She felt Lex's lips brush tenderly against hers, then he was gone. After a few moments, Lyla blindly reached for him and felt the bare skin of his chest. She let out a little sigh at the thought of him shirtless before her but her inability to see him. She let her hands run over his chest.

Blinded she couldn't see it but Lex's expression softened. He watched her hands moving along his body, caressing him almost possessively.

"You are my man Lex, all mine."

Lex smiled, he leaned into her ear and whispered,

"Is that so?"

She reached out to grab him around the waist and almost fell off the desk, he caught her easily and steadied her once more.

Lex laughed.

"I should blindfold you more often, you're much bolder when you're helpless."

Lyla's crimson lips curved into a smile.

Then Lex began to unbutton her blouse, he slipped it off her shoulders and tossed it aside, stripping her down until the blindfold and her high heels were all she wore.

He stepped back and took in the sight. It wasn't one he'd ever forget.

He pushed her into a laying position on the desk. Picking up her arms, he used his discarded shirt as a way to tie them above her head.

Lyla giggled. Naked and bound she lay completely vulnerable before him.

"How can I trust you not to take advantage of me in this position Lex?"

"You can't. I have no reservation about lying to get what I want, and what I want is you."

She felt his hand cup her between her legs and she gasped.

His breath was hot against her skin,

"You can't run away now, I have you. I can fuck you right here, promises be damned. ...Little Lyla, losing her virginity at LuthorCorp atop my desk."

Lex noticed the nervous twitch of her hands behind her, and yet in his hand he could feel her heat rising, feel her getting wet. She was excited by his threat, by her fear...interesting. He would have to explore this further.

Her voice was soft, uncertain.

"You wouldn't though."

"Oh really? How can you be sure?"

Lyla's voice steadied,

"Because I see the way you look at me, I feel the way you kiss me, there's more there than just a power play, there's something deeper than your desire for control."

Lex laughed, moving his finger gently against her, causing her hips to begin to rock against his hand.

"Have no doubt, you will be under my control...but you're right. I won't fuck you until I've made love to you and I won't do that until you are ready...You matter a great deal to me."

Lyla wished she could see him, she strained against the bonds of his shirt with a need to touch him.

"Now, now Lyla, don't get carried away. You're mine to play with, just relax."

She did as she was told.

She felt Lex's mouth on her neck then, biting her softly, she sighed as his teeth grazed her skin and sent a tingling sensation through her body. He traveled down to her breasts with little kisses, his hand still rubbing her, her hips rotating into his touch. She had never liked the idea of anyone touching her there, it seemed awkward and wrong… Lex was quickly re-shaping her thoughts on the matter.

Lex reconsidered his previous words, perhaps he would just fuck her.

Lyla felt him retract his hand and move his mouth down to his favorite place. He ran his tongue over her sensually.

"Oh God."

He continued to devour her as he dipped his finger into the candle beside them, wetting it with the hot wax, he quickly drew a line down her body.

Lyla cried out. Lex responded by slipping his tongue inside her.

Her toes curled as he pulled his face away from her at last.

He grit his teeth against the pressure of his tightening trousers.

"...Lex...do it again."

Lex chuckled, clearly pleased.

"Only this time… recite dirty poetry to me."

Who was this minx who had possessed his little angel? Lex smirked, and brought his lips to her ear, he murmured,

 _"If you were a book I'd lick my fingers and flip your pages, until your spine creased and you lay spent, with nothing else to offer. Then, I'd cup you in my palms and read you again." *_

She moaned softly, words served as her greatest aphrodisiac.

He closed his mouth on hers and kissed her deeply, as he dipped his finger once again into the burning wax and drew a line over her stomach.

She bit down against the pain and lost herself to his touch.

...

Lyla. She was the only thought in Lex's mind as he drove to LuthorCorp the next morning.

His mind preoccupied itself with explicit fantasies of her, even as he sat in during a board meeting, occasionally offering a few words of feigned interest.

He could see Lyla waiting for him in his office, blindfolded by his tie and wearing only her heels.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached for it and checked the text, it was from her of course.

 _**You're taking a lunch break today, meet me across the street at 1.**_

 _ **-What if I'm not hungry?**_

 ** _...Then no more naked time._**

 ** _-...Fine. I'll see you at 1._**

Lex hid the smirk that threatened to crack his practiced mask of formality as he stared at the board advisor before him. After the meeting he negotiated contracts with various research facilities. A certain neurological institute had captured his attention with their new experimental procedure of stimulating the neurons of recently deceased patients, only to find brain activity could be sustained for prolonged periods after death, if only temporarily. _for now…_

Lex had scheduled a meeting later that day with the head of the research team.

One o'clock came soon enough and as Lex strode into the cafe his eyes lit up at the sight of Lyla, already waiting for him. Her slender legs were crossed modestly but there was nothing modest in the way the ivory day dress she wore clung to each curve and crevice of her body.

Lex took his seat across from her.

"I see you've given into my ultimatum."

"You don't play fair Lyla...I can admire that."

Lyla grinned, he looked all business the way he crossed his arms over his chest and the sleeves of his suit jacket lifted slightly, allowing a glimpse of his platinum Rolex watch.

For a moment Lyla imagined what that fine suit would look like crumpled on the ground. She giggled aloud.

He cocked a brow,

"That look you're giving me, what does it mean?"

"I can't tell you. It's my dark secret."

"Now I'm enticed, you have to tell me."

"Lex…I don't ask you about your darkest secrets, I'd rather not delve into mine."

Lex laughed, "Actually you do."

Lyla scoffed, "That's different, you're shrouded in mystery, if I didn't ask questions, I'd know nothing about you. I'm pretty easy to read."

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Yes, sometimes I have to question this particularly mischievous look that makes its way into your eyes now and again…Like right now."

"You put that look there, I had innocent eyes before you."

Lex gazed at her a moment.

"I think you may always have innocent eyes. There's just this new spark in them now."

"You know what it is don't you?"

Lex's voice lowered, "Tell me."

Lyla lost her nerve, she looked away from him.

"You'll find out some day."

"I do hope it's someday soon."

The waiter approached their table, interrupting the moment to get the drink order.

Lyla slipped her shoe off from under the table and slyly rubbed his leg with her foot.

He didn't react as he calmly ordered for them not even gracing her with a sideways glance.

She daringly raised her foot, touching the inside of his leg with her toes.

When the waiter walked off Lex turned to her with no change in his smug exterior.

"Was there something you wanted?"

She let her foot drop.

"Just playing with you."

"I see. You're quite the tease Ms. Shay."

They flirted through lunch and talked about everything besides Lex's projects, until he had to return to the office.

They stood outside LuthorCorp.

"I enjoyed having lunch with you."

"I look forward to you keeping your part of the deal."

"What?"

He leaned into her ear,

"More 'naked time' as you put it."

He laughed as a light blush touched her cheeks.

She murmured,

"So do I."

Lex responded by capturing her mouth with his in a deep, inappropriate kiss.

Just as quickly he pulled away.

"I have to go, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"LuthorCorp is hosting a charity ball, a masquerade. I have to make an appearance, would you like to come with me?"

"Oh Lex! I've always dreamt of going to a masquerade!"

He laughed, "Well don't be too enthusiastic, it will be dreadfully boring and filled with despicable but necessary people."

"Even more of a reason for me to go with you, I'll make you enjoy yourself."

She slid her hand over his chest as she lifted her eyes to his.

He smirked, "I believe it."

He gave her one last peck on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lyla."

"Ok, see you then."

He turned away, and re-entered LuthorCorp.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful until the head of the research team arrived for his meeting with Lex.

"Ah, Dr. Summers, it's a pleasure to meet you at last. I read the latest peer-reviewed paper about your work and I have to congratulate you on such an extraordinary find!"

"Thank you Mr. Luthor. I've read a great deal about you as well."

"Are speaking of tabloids or accomplishments? Both are equally interesting and fabricated."

Dr. Summers laughed,

"I know you're working on your doctorate with a focus in cellular regeneration. You're the best of your class."

"You flatter me. Don't."

Lex could see straight through the false sincerity. Dr. Summers was here for one purpose, funding. and Lex fully intended to give it to him, just on his own terms.

Dr. Summers smiled with the same cold charm Lionel carried.

"Then Mr. Luthor, let's get to it. What can I do for you?"

"I have a terminally ill patient...or rather my team is going to have a terminally ill patient within the next few months and we are going to be monitoring her as she nears death. I hope to study her damaged cells to see if they can be overtaken by new, healthy cells injected into her. I'm working with stem cells collected from her own bone marrow."

"Sounds intriguing. Where do I come in?"

"As she dies, and my team completes their work, do you want to test your findings on her? With my growing knowledge of cellular regeneration and your expertise in prolonging brain activity after death, I think we could make quite the breakthrough."

Dr. Summers weighed the pros and cons in his head, but Lex already knew his answer. With the funding Lex could provide, Dr. Summers would have any and all resources at his disposal. Lex would just require partial ownership of the findings.

"It would be an honour to work with LuthorCorp."

 _Under LuthorCorp_ , Lex silently corrected.

"Wonderful, all that's left is the paperwork."

...

Lex finished his paperwork for the day at last. He had once again lost track of time and worked long into the night. He sat back in his chair and thought of the day's events. His thoughts drifted to Lyla and already he felt the emptiness that her absence brought him. Lex shook his head, what was he becoming?

He touched his fingers to his lips recalling her taste. It was a new habit he welcomed. Sex was not something Lex had ever been shy about nor lacking in, women threw themselves at the chance to fuck the billionaire bachelor... He had been satisfied. He had been the master of his life, reining his emotions in, passing through life with cool, calculative indifference.

And yet... he found there was this side to him... this side that longed for Lyla's touch, and not just in a sexual way...just the feel of her hands on his face, the sight of her eyes staring adoringly at him, the way she wrapped her arms around his waist like a needy child.

This side that for once would wait and not take. Lex had never waited for women, he passed through them, he used them, he threw them away.

Lyla was ruining him... He wondered if she knew. Could something so innocent and young possibly understand this need he had for her? The affection he carried for her and her alone.

 _But you're a Luthor,_

 _You'll go too far, you'll hurt her and never even realize it_

 _You are damaged, too damaged for something so good_

 _The things you have done,_

 _The things you still plan to do..._

 _You are Lionel's son,_

 _that is your curse_

He should let her go, now before it's too late. He was only worth his accomplishments and sometimes to do great things you had to bend the rules, break the rules, you had to go to questionable depths and make an offer that couldn't be refused... it was the right thing to do, he would save so many someday. Isabel's face flashed through his mind. ...He knew his experimental treatment wouldn't work, not the first time, it wasn't supposed to. The point was that it would bring him so much closer... She knew the risks. He'd been upfront, and this was the only way he knew how to properly study disease, to learn how to increase the body's chances of fighting against it. He thought of Isabel again. She was kind, she was good...but in war there were always casualties. She would die anyway. Why not die with cell tissue under the microscope and make a difference?

 _What would Lyla think?_

He had a good idea and it caused his stomach to twist into knots. He didn't want to lose her, and yet a selfless man would end it now. Let her live happily ever after in her fairytale existence. Not drag her into his world where nothing was black and white.

 _If you truly love something let it go..._

 _What a bullshit expression._

Lex found himself standing outside Lyla's dorm. It was around two in the morning. He rang her cell and her sleepy voice perked up with surprise.

"Lex? What is it?"

He hesitated.

"I should let you sleep, I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She was quiet for a while, Lex wondered if she'd fallen back asleep.

"You can't sleep, can you?"

"Not really."

"Where are you?"

"Outside your dorm."

"Why didn't you just say so! I'll be right there."

She hung up. Lex stood there with a foreign feeling of uncertainty gripping his chest.

Lyla opened the door in an oversized t-shirt. Her dark hair tangled around her makeup-less face, she smiled at him with tired eyes.

He had never seen anything so beautiful.

She hugged him, in that tight, squeezing way she always did.

Lex decided then and there...He'd figure it out, he could balance his projects, his work, his research, and their relationship.

"You're still in your work clothes."

"Yeah, I came straight over."

She took his hand and lead him inside to her bedroom.

She turned to face him. The moonlight peered through the otherwise darkened room and reflected against his seemingly silver eyes.

Lyla stood on her toes, reaching up to touch his face. He pressed his cheek into her palm in a rare moment of vulnerability.

"There's something different about you tonight Lex."

"I just..."

His words trailed off and he was silent once again.

She pulled him by the hand and made him sit down on her bed. She lit the candles on the end table and then sat crossed legged in front of him.

"Talk to me, Lex."

He was tired, so tired. With this level of exhaustion his defenses were down.

"There's so much to me that you don't know."

"We have all the time in the world for me to learn. For now, lay down next to me."

Lex laid down on the small bed.

She shed the baggy t-shirt, and sat before him, wearing only cotton panties. No fancy lace, she was casual and comfortable in her home. A tender smile tugged the corners of his mouth. Lex gazed at the silhouette of her naked breasts. He made no move, just watched her in the darkness.

"Lyla...I shouldn't be here right now. I want you too much."

She climbed onto him and unbuttoned his shirt. She let her hands slide over his belly. He closed his eyes, forgetting everything but the way her hands felt on his body.

She was straddling him, her hands still caressing him.

His control slipped, he was already moving his hips against her, feeling himself pressing into her. She returned the pressure of his hips. He grit his teeth.

Her voice was hardly more than a whisper,

"What if I did something for you?"

Lex was quiet for a moment.

"...Then I suppose I could stay."

Lyla bit her lip, she knew what she wanted to do but wasn't sure how... She lifted her body off of him and slid her hand down between them, undoing his pants.

"You'll have to tell me what to do, what you like."

"I like you touching me, anything else is just an added delicacy."

Somehow Lex always said the perfect thing to instill confidence in her. He would never belittle her or make her second guess herself.

Lyla stripped the rest of his clothes away. In the darkness only his eyes caught the candle's flame as he watched her with interest. She gazed at the rippled outline of his lean-muscled body...It wasn't enough. Why had she always been so nervous? Why had never she gazed upon the magnificent man before her in plain light? She turned away when he'd approached her in the towel that first time in his home, she'd been drunk that night they'd fooled around in the dark after their date in Metropolis... She suddenly pulled away and slipped off the bed.

Lex caught her hand,

"Where are you going?"

"I want to put the light on, I want to really see you."

"Not tonight."

Lyla paused...

"Why not? You shouldn't be self-conscious."

Lex laughed.

"I'm not self-conscious about the build of my body Lyla...There's a story I'd have to tell you that comes with the light, and it isn't one I'm ready to share yet."

She grew quiet.

"Don't you trust me?"

"More than anyone, with that said, this is all difficult for me...I actually want you to know me, all of me and that's a terrifying thought."

"How so?"

"Because I'm not a good person and you are. When you realize that you'll want to run away and I'm already praying somehow you'll stay."

"If you truly believed that, you wouldn't be telling me this."

"Unless I'm hoping that if I'm honest with you that will mean more than the demons of my past." _and present…_

Lyla traced his lips with her finger tips, "I'm with you now, your past means nothing to me. You don't need to feel like you have to hide it."

He pulled her back on top of him and kissed her softly. It was clear he would say no more.

"Alright Lex, when you're ready, I'll be here."

I love you Lyla.

The words died on his lips before they could be spoken.

 _You can't love her Lex, she doesn't belong with you._

Lex focused on Lyla, but everything was fading, all except the whispers only he could hear.

"Lex, what is it? Why have your thoughts taken you so far away from me?"

Lex smiled casually, pushing the intense whispers aside, he chalked it off to exhaustion.

"It's just been a long day."

"Let me help."

Lyla kissed him fully on the mouth, at the same time she slid her hand between his legs.

"Mmm, I like where this is going."

Lyla placed little kisses down his body, glancing up at him as she did so.

The sight of her taking control stirred something in Lex.

Lex didn't move an inch, only watched as something wicked danced in his angel's eyes. Her hands were on him then, every nerve awakened to that gentle touch of hers. She caught his eyes once more before lowering her head and then her lips were around him.

Lex grabbed a fistful of her silky hair. He locked his jaw to prevent himself calling out her name, as he felt her mouth, soft and smooth, taking him in.

Lyla felt a rush of adrenaline as she noticed the way his body became rigid, as he fought the urge to close his eyes and succumb to the sensation of her delicate little tongue.

She was so obviously virtuous and yet Lex witnessed her cheeks flush. A moan escaped his lips and her nails grazed across his skin. He realized just how much Lyla was enjoying his response to her…

Lex chuckled softly,

"You should stop Lyla, or I won't be able to."

She shook her head and continued bringing him closer to release.

Lex's hand tightened in her hair, his voice was hoarse,

"This is your last warning Lyla."

She pulled him out of her mouth but brushed her lips against him as she spoke.

"You tasted me, I want to do the same."

Feeling her warm, wet, mouth once again, he closed his eyes, and a mixture of raw lust and tenderness gripped him.

Lex relinquished his control.

...

* * *

 _A/N *The quote about the book that I used, I haven't been able to find the author. If anyone knows please let me know_


	9. LXT: Elizabeth, Lex, and Lyla

_LXT: Chapter 9: Elizabeth, Lex, and Lyla_

* * *

Lyla beamed up at him,

"I'm so excited for tonight!"

He regarded her for a moment,

"I am too, but not for the masquerade."

"Then for….?"

Lex smirked,

"Patience Lyla, if I told you it would ruin the allure of mystery."

"I hate waiting."

"I would have never guessed."

A man entered the apartment and gathered the remaining bags by the door.

"Is there anything else Mr. Luthor?"

Lex glanced at Lyla.

"You're sure you have everything you need?"

Lyla nodded,

"We're staying three nights in the presidential suite above the ballroom, where tonight we shall dance, sip champagne, and sneak away to kiss on the balcony with only the moon as our witness...Lex I've been preparing for a night such as this all my life."

He leaned over and kissed Lyla on the forehead. Then he turned his attention back to the man.

"That will be everything. Ms. Shay will call you when she's ready and you will drive her to the hotel. Our goal is to meet there around seven, so be in the area waiting for her call before then."

"Yes Mr. Luthor."

Lex dismissed the man and picked up Lyla's hand.

"I have to take care of some things at the lab before this evening but I promise I will meet you there. I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to but an issue has arised that requires my immediate attention."

"I understand Lex."

He gave her a thorough examination.

"Are you sure? I know you have this evening planned out to a T and I don't want to disappoint you but this is detrimental, I believe it's an easy fix, an error with excessive amounts of sodium chloride in my solution. I want to run some tests with Dr. Jules to confirm….I apologize, I'm getting carried away aren't I?"

Lyla smiled,

"I admire your passion for your work, never apologize for it."

Lex grinned, he grabbed his lab coat and slipped it on,

"I'm going to head out, I'll see you tonight, seven sharp!"

Lyla laughed, "I won't hold my breath, but I won't hold it against you either, my mad scientist."

He shot her a quick glance, a look of genuine appreciation, then he was out the door.

….

Lyla stepped through the doors and was met with swirling colors: golds, silvers, reds, and blues. Everyone was disguised in glorious masks as they moved as one fantastic being across the dance floor.

She smiled as she watched them, one of those wide, genuine smiles which exposed her white teeth.

A figure in the distance caught sight of her and for a moment, he stilled.

Cold blue eyes pierced through Lyla from behind a black mask. Lex's eyes, but this wasn't Lex. Thick waves of salt and pepper hair fell handsomely around his sharp face. He wore a purple velvet coat, that billowed as he strode purposely towards her, the sea of dancers parting as he made his way through them.

When he reached her, his lips peeled back in a serpent-like smile.

He extended his hand.

"You must be the woman who's captivated my son."

Lyla slipped her hand into his,

"You might say that, I'm Lyla Shay."

"Lionel Luthor... No wonder my son had been so distant from LuthorCorp as of late, you are quite stunning."

Lyla smiled cautiously.

"Thank you, I should go find Lex, he'll be looking for me."

"Lex is preoccupied at the moment, in the meantime, would you share a dance with me?"

Lyla hesitated.

"You wouldn't refuse an old man this small kindness, would you?"

There was nothing that hinted "old man" in the way Lionel carried himself, he was tall and broad, and above all else carried an arrogance that exceeded even that of his son. Lionel knew he was the ruler of the world, and he scanned the room of guests as if they were peasants trespassing in his kingdom.

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"Have you danced with Lex yet?"

"I have."

"Then you'll be comfortable following my lead."

Lionel held her hand firmly in his, and lead her towards the dance floor, not giving her a chance to disagree. He turned to face her again, his every movement emanated power. There was no option but to bend to his will. Lionel took his other hand and securely placed it on her back. Then they were dancing.

Of course Lionel was a brilliant dancer, sweeping her across the floor as if she were a marionette and he the puppet master, pulling the strings. Lionel always pulled all the strings.

"So my dear, tell me your story, who are you exactly?"

She paused, unsure of how much she wanted Lionel to know.

"I'm a student who has classes with Lex."

"What do you study?"

"Classic romantic Literature."

Something flashed in Lionel's eyes.

"Interesting, and which romantic work of fiction stirred your soul and persuaded you to make literature your sought out area of expertise?"

"Wuthering Heights."

"Heathcliff? How suiting, considering you're dating my morally questionable son."

"I find his passion thrilling."

Lyla didn't elaborate as to whom she was referring.

"Yes, but Passion burns out. As temperature rises and the flame flickers rapidly the candle melts away, the wick chars, the flame is extinguished, then all that remains is smoke and ash."

"You're right. Passion is an empty emotion, it blinds us from reality, it makes fools of many. Yet without passion we are dull and there is no point of living once the spark is lost from your eyes."

Lionel regarded her for a moment, "I can certainly understand Lex's fascination with you; however, I must disagree. A spark in one's eyes will not conquer empires, it's power that makes a man, not ideals. And the road to achieving great power does not lie in chasing passions, but in careful planning and strategy, sharp focus and an understanding of your opponent's weaknesses."

Lyla shook her head,

"It's love that matters. Love outlives all else. It can exist as a quiet flutter and the next moment it just consumes you. I believe love conquers all."

Lionel's gaze swept over her, she was unlike any of the previous Lex girls that his son had paraded about. Those little trinkets Lex had played around with and then tossed away, just as Lionel had taught him.

"You remind me of Lillian, Lex's mother. The same innocence, the same eyes glazed over in impossible dreams. Lex never stood a chance with you."

For a moment Lyla felt as if he was looking at her with affection. He drew her in, making her want to open up to him.

"I wear my heart on my sleeve, I'm not sure if it's a weakness or a curse."

"A weakness I assure you, but a weakness that makes grown men fall to their knees before you. Perhaps in that regard, it's your greatest strength after all."

Lyla licked her lips, he made her nervous, she couldn't tell if he was sincere or playing her.

"Ms. Shay, do you love Lex?"

She stilled on the dancefloor.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play daft, it isn't flattering for you. You're a smart girl and you heard what I said."

She didn't respond. Lionel smiled charmingly,

"Alright, does he love you?"

"Mr. Luthor, he and I haven't discussed that yet and I really don't see how it's any of your business at this time."

"He hasn't told you, has he? Lex isn't capable of loving anyone. He doesn't feel emotion the way a normal person does. He only knows extremes. Extreme hatred, extreme passion, or the absence of feeling all together."

Lyla's lips pressed into a line, as if she were physically biting back words. Lionel raised a brow.

"It isn't your fault, by any means. Lex is simply incapable of being selfless enough to love someone else. I believe it stems from losing his mother at such a vital age, perhaps his depression caused some sort of chemical imbalance in his brain… but I'm not the scientist, I wouldn't know."

"You're wrong, Lex _is_ selfless, he's very giving."

"Oh he's generous to a beautiful woman, no doubt, and he may even believe that he loves you...He doesn't. He may be obsessed with you, but he'll never love you the way your romantic novels promised you. You'll never see it coming when he does what he always does. He'll push you away. He may hint otherwise, but I assure you, those walls he's built around himself are impenetrable. He's my son, I know him better than anyone."

Lyla pulled her hand out of his, but took a step towards Lionel, she titled her head up to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry but...I don't think you do."

Lionel smiled.

"Beautiful, tragically romantic, girl, Lex is already damaged and you are making him weak. You distract him from his work...he worships you, and it _will_ end. What you have, is a charming fantasy not the eternal devotion you seek. When you finally walk away, when you realize you can't cope with Lex's lies, his unstable state of mind and controlling tendencies, you will break him. I won't have that."

Lyla stepped backed, suddenly crumbling under Lionel's power play. Her eyes fell to the floor as his words etched themselves in her mind.

"Lyla, there you are. I've been looking for you."

Lex grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his side, she immediately wrapped herself around him, almost hiding in him.

"I see you've met my father. I'm sorry."

Lionel feigned offense.

"Now Lex, that's no way to treat your father. Lyla is wonderful, she's quite the little dreamer, perfect for you. Well enjoy your night, Lyla it was...enchanting to meet you."

Lionel swept away into the crowd of people.

Lyla felt every muscle tense in Lex's body.

He looked down at her, catching the unease in her reluctant gaze.

"What did he say to you."

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Lyla..."

"He said I reminded him of your mother and then he said I could use my emotions, which are both my weakness and my strength to have men throw themselves at my feet, or something. It was a lot of conversation and I was still concentrating on dancing."

Lex eyed her skeptically, "Well he isn't wrong. There's something you're not telling me though."

She laughed it off.

"Stop looking so grief stricken, everything is fine Lex."

Lex narrowed his eyes, his mouth curled in anger.

"Why are you hiding things from me? My father makes liars out of saints, don't be a pawn in his games."

"Oh wow...you really need to let it go, have some champagne and just dance with me."

Lex's expression flashed from anger to hurt to a calm realization.

"Ah...of course. He painted me as something broken, as someone too obsessive to understand true emotion and thus our relationship is destined to fail, right?"

At her silence he laughed without humor.

Lyla sighed, "I told you we could let it go."

"What do you think Lyla?"

"I think your father is spiteful."

"You know that isn't what I meant, when you're done playing child's games and avoiding my questions, come find me. I'm going to get some air."

He stalked off the dance floor, sntached a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and walked out to the balcony.

….

Lyla sighed and walk in the opposite direction to the bathrooms. She idly stared at her own reflection and touched up her makeup as she stalled their pending confrontation.

A woman entered, Lyla caught her reflection in the mirror. It was the blonde she'd seen that night from the club. Lyla immediately gathered her things to leave.

"Wait! Please."

She reached for Lyla's arm,

"We got off to the wrong start before, my name is Elizabeth. I'm sorry for upsetting you before."

Lyla glared at her skeptically.

"Let go of me."

Elizabeth released her,

"I swear, I was just looking out for you. Lyla...I need to talk to you, just a few minutes of your time."

Lyla ran her hand through her hair. "I need to get back."

Elizabeth moved forward and blocked the door with her body.

"Look Lyla, I used to be like you. I looked at Lex like he was this prince from another time...but he's not what he seems, I have proof."

Elizabeth took out her phone.

"Just look at the picture, see what the man you're dating is capable of. You need to know."

Lyla hesitated.

The beautiful blonde held her phone out to Lyla.

In the photo there was Elizabeth, sitting on a chair, her wrists tied behind her, her ankles bound below. She stared straight into the camera, tears streaming down her face. On closer inspection the skin of her legs was raised with welts of various sizes. Lex's hand was wrapped around her throat.

Lyla hardly recognized Lex, he seemed unaware of the camera, his eyes were dead, vacantly fixed towards something in the distance, he appeared bored, his mouth slightly twisted in disgust, as if he found the situation repulsive.

"Lyla he made me believe he cared about me, that this was the only way he could learn to love...by taking out his frustrations on me….he seduced me, he used me, and then he grew tired of me."

Lyla tore her eyes away from the horrific image. She couldn't hide the shock on her face.

She drew away from the girl.

"Ex-excuse me."

Lyla hurried out of the bathroom and passed through the dancers to the outside balcony.

…..

Lex didn't turn as she approached, he was leaning against the wall, staring out at the night sky. His face unreadable.

Lyla composed herself and spoke plainly,

"It seems I can't walk two steps without crossing into enemy lines."

"Who did you run into?"

"Elizabeth...I know what you did to her."

Lex raised a brow.

"I gave her something to remember me by."

"What are you, some sort of monster?"

Lex narrowed his eyes.

"I suppose I was."

"You suppose...Lex she showed me the photo, the welts on her body, she was crying Lex!"

His voice was flat,

"She deserved it. All she had to do was tell me to stop, nothing elaborate, that one word was all I required, but she wanted LuthorCorp more. She wanted to play me and I never play a game I can't win."

"You're seriously disturbed."

"Perhaps...but do you care to hear my side, or have you already come to your own conclusions?"

Lyla took a breath.

"Explain it to me, because I can't understand this."

"Elizabeth Lynne was the vice president of Greene Industries, LuthorCorp's rival. She approached me at one of our business conferences with a proposition I couldn't refuse. She had this idea to merge our companies, and maximize profit. I agreed to her plan. She flirted her way to my attention and we ended up sleeping together. It was strictly physical, a sort of celebration of our new deal, but the one time hookup became habit. Then for some reason I gradually stopped seeing other women. I realized I had started growing attached to her so I told her we needed to end it. She refused, insisting that her feelings for me had grown as well...I believed her. I believed her when she said she cared for me. I should have known better but I gave her the benefit of the doubt. ...I opened myself up to her, Then I caught her on camera stealing my company's secrets. There never had been intention for merging our companies, she just wanted to take out LuthorCorp and I was the key. Everything had been an elaborate scheme."

"So you got even?"

"No. I don't get even, I get revenge. I didn't let her know that I'd found out about her deceit, I joined in the ruse. Then I cracked into her laptop, copied the files for myself, destroyed Greene Industries from the inside and blacklisted her. Not only did she lose her position as future CEO but she can never work in a corporate position again. When I want someone ruined, I make certain the damage is permanent."

"How long did you pretend you really cared about her?"

"I found out about her betrayal within the first few months, then I kept her close for almost a year."

"...You know she believed you right?"

"Of course she did, I played my part to perfection, I didn't even cheat on her. I did however, expose her to some darker tastes as a way to release a bit of my anger, which she revealed to you."

"You went out of your way to hurt her."

"I did, and she let me. She was willing to do whatever it took to gain control over LuthorCorp. I wanted to see how far she would go."

"And…?"

"And it seemed she was without limitations."

"How could you though…"

"What? Exploit her? Use her in return for using me? That's life, Lyla. I don't take lightly to betrayal."

Lyla was quiet.

Lex shook his head.

"Look, I never did anything without consent...What do you want me to say? I'm not sorry."

"I guess I want you to say you'd never do that to me."

He snarled,

"Do what? Fuck with you mentally?"

"Yes Lex because what you did is sick...it's borderline psychotic."

Lex fell silent. He stared at her with that guarded look of his.

"You're afraid of me now, aren't you?"

His tone was flat, unfeeling.

"A little yes."

He drew a slow breath.

"Lyla, I wouldn't do that to you. If you ever betrayed me…"

He thought about it for a moment, his eyes grew dark as he contemplated just what he was capable of.

"Well Lex, if I ever betrayed you what would you do?"

His eyes met hers, the look he gave her made her feel as if she was drowning.

"I guess I wouldn't do anything..."

"You would torture Elizabeth for what she did but you would do me the kindness of...just letting me be?"

It was obvious she didn't believe him.

"Yes Lyla. I couldn't pretend with you."

"Why not? You're such a fine actor."

"Damn it, just let it go."

"No Lex, I don't understand, why would you just let me go? If I broke your trust what's the difference?"

"There's a difference."

"There isn't though. So what would you really do? Would you hurt me Lex, leave marks on my body too?"

Lex's wiped his hand over his brow in distress.

"What? I would never...I could never hurt you. How can you even say that?"

"I know you have a fixation on control. Why wouldn't you hurt me Lex? You're obviously capable of it..."

His eyes flashed dangerously, in an instant he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"Because I love you!"

The anger washed away from his face as he realized he had let those words slip. This was not the way he'd wanted to tell her.

Lyla stared at him with shocked, wide eyes.

What had he done? His hands were still tightly gripping her, he let them fall from her and shoved them into his pockets.

Dread built up inside him as the the silence progressed.

She thought he was a monster.

She knew one of his darkest secrets.

She knew how far he'd go for revenge.

Lex felt sick. Too many glasses of champagne danced with the butterflies in his stomach. Seduction came naturally to Lex, but confessing his love for the woman who now feared him was his own personal hell. This was Lex out of his element, not in control, it was a position he rarely found himself in.

He'd wanted to make tonight perfect for her, to give her that dream of a masquerade ball and whisper beautiful things to her as they danced. They'd never had the chance, it had gone to shit from the start and this was the finale.

Lyla stepped away from him. Lex felt his desperation take hold.

 _You always knew she was too good._

 _You were a fool to think you could keep her._

 _Lionel was right,_

 _She knows who you really are._

 _Now she will never love you._

"Lex...I, I don't know what to say. This is all so much to take in."

He tried to collect himself, he fought the urge to reach out and grab her again so she couldn't walk away from him.

He licked his lips, for once lost for words. His sharp mind raced with ways to save the evening, to save the relationship he wanted more than anything.

She looked away from him and murmured,

"Can we leave? I just don't want to be here anymore."

She stood beside him yet suddenly she was so far away.

He gave a curt nod and silently took her hand and they passed through the doors making their way through the dancers to the elevators at the opposite end. When they were inside and the doors closed behind them, Lyla pulled her hand free from his. Lex pressed a button and they ascended to the presidential suite.

The ride seemed to last an eternity in deafening silence. Lex tried to catch her gaze but she stared blankly at her shoes.

They reached their room at last and Lex opened the door for her, as she passed through the place was decorated like a palace.

Everything was white, as if they were on their honeymoon. White billowing curtains were parted to show a view of the city lights, a flowery scent filled her nose as she picked her way through the entrance and found herself approaching the four-post bed with the white canopy, red roses adored either end table and petals were scattered upon the white sheets. There was an envelope with Lyla's name written intricately in pristine cursive, a seal wax closed it adorned with the initials LL.

Lex followed into the room. The sickening feeling had worsened. He cleared his throat.

"I had expected the night to go...differently, perhaps you should just throw the letter out."

"You took the time to write me, I'm going to read it."

Lex watched her sit down on the bed and peel the envelope open. He shoved his hands into his pockets for the third time that evening. Then he stilled like a statue as he waited.

Lyla didn't glance back up, she focused on the letter in her hands:

 _My dear Lyla,_

 _Before we continue down this path there is something I need to tell you._

 _I struggle every day to do what I believe is right, it goes against my upbringing, every lesson I've been taught, therefore I sometimes slip. There's a darkness inside me that's always present…It is this shadow that falls over me and I can't see through it. I'm bitter, I'm vengeful, I'm cold, there are days I don't feel anything at all. I go through my routine: work, study, research, repeat. Since I've met you something has changed. In a way, it's almost as if my world has always been a bleak, black and white film. Then you came in with this pallet of colors you carry with you wherever you go and suddenly I see beauty in even the mundane. You make me question beliefs I've been set in since I can remember._

 _I am not romantic. I don't care about the color of the sky as the evening sun sets, normally I miss it anyway. I know poetry, I know the intricate flowery language you cling to, but for me they are only words on a page that I've memorized so that I can use them to my advantage. I appreciate the style, the craft, the metaphors, the vocabulary, but I'm not affected the way you are. You fall in love with it, to me they're still just sentences a stranger wrote._

 _My point is, I do not care about the timeless stories of romantic lovers, they're dead now anyway as are the people who dreamt them up. I see the way you look at me, I feel every touch, and suddenly all those silly stories come to mind. Before you, I never related to the romantic literature I'd read, you are what gives it meaning for me. There is more poetry in the way your hand feels against my skin than in all the books in my library. So, I may never be the hero of your story, because I've known hell and heroes do not do partake in the sins I've committed. I've seen the worst parts of life and once that innocence is stripped from a person they can never get that back…Still I want to be something to you, I want to be who you rely on, I want to be the one you turn to and the one who makes you feel in ways you've never known._

 _I love you Lyla, I love you in the ways I've always mocked, I love you from the shadows of my soul and I love you in every gentle smile you grace me with._

 _You are the one person who holds power over me._

 _~Eternally yours,_

 _Lex_

Lyla brushed her fingers over the words, as if the ink could seep into her skin and stay with her forever.

At last she gazed up at him, he seemed paler than normal, as his collected manner deserted him and he wrung his wrist.

Everything about tonight had gone wrong.

"Well now that I look like a fool and you no longer know what you think of me…"

He seemed to lose his train of thought as he stared at her, His heart clenched at the sight.

There she sat on the edge of the bed holding his letter in her hands, the shimmering white gown fell slightly off her cream shoulders, she truly resembled an angel.

An angel who was unmoved by his confession. He could see it in her rigid body language, her silent anger, her distrust, her repulsion towards him.

Strong, stoic, stone-hearted Lex, was trembling.

He steadied his hands as pale eyes scanned her with his quiet intensity.

She stood up, her expression unreadable.

"I'm going to take a bath. I'll see you when I get out."

Lex watched her gather her bag of clothes and still carrying the letter, head into the bathroom.

He heard the click of the lock behind her, then he walked over to the bed and sat down.

He did what he did best.

He waited.

Countless scenarios played through his mind like a movie screen. He tried to think from every angle, tried to prepare for whatever was to come.

Lyla tied her hair up into a bun so that it would not be wet by the bath. She stepped into the jacuzzi tub and sank into the steaming water.

The letter sat on the ledge of the tub, the edges tucked beneath a candle, securely holding it in place.

Her eyes swept over the words again, words she'd always dreamt of… how ironic they should be tied to one whose wickedness knew no bounds.

The water all but seared her flesh, she wanted it hot. She wanted to be aware of every feeling coursing through her. She wanted to be in the moment and not allow herself to flutter back into dreams. She needed to think clearly.

At last Lyla emerged to see Lex laying with his back propped against the headboard and his long legs crossed at the ankles, as if he were at complete ease.

Only the obvious lack of blood coursing through his veins exposed his fears.

She stood before him in a white satin robe, raven tresses tumbled in loose waves down her back. The dramatic makeup remained in place, smokey lidded eyes and crimson lips.

 _How suiting._

"Relaxed?"

"Externally? Of course."

Lex held his hand out to her. She remained where she stood. He raised a brow and let his hand drop.

A few moments passed between them, Lex never once looked away from her.

At length, he spoke.

"Alright Lyla if you want out, I won't stop you. I don't want to control you. I don't want to make you do anything. I don't want to manipulate you or convince you. I just want you to choose to be with me on your own terms and I understand if your feelings about me have changed with this newfound knowledge. I want you to know though, I meant every word in that letter and I'll do anything to keep you."

"Lex I would be lying if I told you, your past didn't deeply disturb me."

"I warned you, my world isn't as appealing from within."

"No, it's not. It's vile."

Lyla's dark eyes set on him, laced with apprehension. After a moment he offered her a weak smile, easily reading her thoughts.

She had made her choice, and it wasn't him.

"Ok Lyla, I'll take you home in the morning, or you're free to go downstairs and use my driver now."

Lex closed his eyes, no longer able to look at her.

He heard her footsteps move across the floor, surely making her way to the door.

Lyla's voice was a whisper,

"But...it's your world, so I want to be a part of it."

Lex's heart stilled. He opened his eyes in genuine surprise.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Lyla's mouth and she climbed on top of the bed with him.

She took his hands in hers,

"I told you before, whatever your past holds I wouldn't hold it against you. That was before I knew the extent of some of the things you've done...However, I thought about it and I do trust you, and after reading your letter, I believe you Lex."

Lex blinked.

"You, you do?"

"I do. I still want you to be mine, and I want you to make me yours completely."

Lex paused.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

A shy yet sensual smile touched her lips.

Lyla suddenly wrapped her arms around Lex's neck. He chuckled as her mouth crashed against his, causing their teeth to clank with a rough passion he hadn't expected from her.

She breathed against his mouth,

"Yes Lex. I want you to make love to me. I want to belong to you."

Her words warmed him. She moved him as no one else could.

This was their moment.

Lyla tugged at his silk shirt, untucking it from his pants and sliding her hand beneath it to touch his bare skin. His hands traveled up into her hair, pulling it softly through his fingers.

He couldn't remember a time he had ever felt this happy. He didn't deserve her. Lex wasn't normally one to dwell on romantic ideals but with Lyla he believed she was his chance at a good life. She could balance his darkness with her light, she could understand the gray area he existed in. She accepted him, from his dark past to his ambitious future. She was the sort of person who would be loyal to him always.

Their kiss ended at last. They were out of breath, Lex's attention turned to the gentle curves of her body.

He cupped her face and brought his mouth back to her lips, but he did not kiss her. He lingered for a moment, his mouth nearing hers, then he lowered his mouth to her neck and started kissing it. She moaned softly.

Lyla slipped Lex's shirt off, and tossed it aside.

Lex brought his lips to hers again and kissed her in that way where she was his saviour and he was rising to heaven from his depths of hell. His innocent girl was about to blossom beneath him, in every sense of the word.

Lex removed Lyla's satin robe, followed by the white nightgown. He pulled back and gazed at her bare breasts. The expression in his eyes moved Lyla to reach out and touch his face.

Catching her wrist he kissed the inside of her palm. She curled her fingers in, to touch the shape of his lips.

He moved then, swapping their positions, he rolled her beneath him.

He bowed his head and let his mouth explore her body. His tongue ran over her breasts as his hand travelled to her white panties and pulled them down. Lyla hesitantly picked her legs up to help him.

She was naked before him once again.

Lex lowered his mouth to her most sensitive parts. She shuddered. A small secret smile touched her lips, knowing what was to come.

Lex did not disappoint. He devoured her.

She clawed her nails into him and he raised his head to look at her, that wolfish hunger had consumed him.

As Lyla met his eyes her shyness vanished. She wanted nothing more than to have this man inside of her, for him to become a part of her.

She told him so and felt him lengthen and harden against her.

She moved her hands to his trousers and undid the buttons. Within moments he was as naked as she.

The candle light illuminated his features in the dim lit room.

He moved on top of her once again, holding his weight with his arms and pressed himself close to her. Lyla wrapped her legs around his waist, inviting him closer yet.

He rubbed himself against her, grinding his body gently to hers. Lyla whimpered quietly, the way he felt to her was inexpressible. He slid slowly, carefully against her as wetness seeped from her in response.

She moved her hips with him, they found a steady rhythm. She didn't want to wait any longer. She gazed at Lex with pleading eyes and he chuckled lowly.

Still Lex did not enter her. He wanted to hold onto those pleading eyes a moment longer. He wanted to bring her to the brink of passion and then he would make her his at last.

He moved up and down, making just enough contact to throw her over the edge. She grasped him around the hips, using him to pull her lower body up and against him as she arched her back and followed his movements.

Lyla's body trembled. He knew she was close. Lex gently moved inside her with a collected control only he could have mastered. One day he would fuck her hard...but today was not that day, today he would love her as she was made to be loved.

As he pushed inside her with gentle but decisive force she gasped.

Lex was quick to kiss her, knowing that despite her pleasure there would be some pain. He kept rocking his body with her, moving his hips in a circular motion. He watched her carefully as her mouth opened and her breathing quickened to little pants.

Lex's heart raced. He stared in awe as he witnessed her surrender. Her eyes closed as her head fell back. Her body tightened around him, she trembled delicately. He had won.

Lyla whispered between gasps, "I-love-you-Lex, so much."

Her words sent a sudden wave of emotion over him and he followed after her, letting himself become lost in her as he allowed himself release at last.

Lex remained inside of her as they relaxed and slowly regained their breath.

She was warm and soft and his.

After a while he carefully pulled away and rolled over on his side, wrapping his arms around her.

She was smiling at him with all the love he'd never seen before.

"Lex…"

She seemed to lose her train of thought, her words stuck on his name, so she said it again.

"Lex."

He laughed quietly.

"Yes my Lyla?"

"This is everything I've been waiting for...You made it perfect… You are everything I've been waiting for."

He gazed at her a long while.

"Say it again for me."

She creased her brow in question.

He shot her a knowing look.

Lyla's face lit up. She beamed brightly then kissed him sweetly on the mouth,

"I love you Lex."

A content smirk tugged his lips.

Lyla giggled and lowering her head she placed a kiss on his chest.

"I love you Lex!"

He cracked a wide grin,

"Now you're mocking me."

She shook her head and moved down again to kiss his belly.

"I love you Lex."

She nuzzled her face into him.

 _Damn, she'll be my undoing..._

* * *

 _A/N: This was my first time writing a love scene of that nature, so any feedback is highly appreciated. Thank you for reading._


End file.
